Pirates of the Caribbean: Pieces of Eight
by jsn17
Summary: A new power has emerged, with the power of the sea at its fingertips and a plan to eradicate piracy forever. Our heroes face threir most perilous adventure yet, as old friends and foes are resurrected and faced, and an epic quest is undertaken.
1. Strangers in Life, Friends in Death

_**Author's note: **Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest, Raiders of the Lost Ark, the Lord of the Rings trilogy are some of my favourite films of all time. I simply love adventure stories, quests and treasure hunts. The more fantastical the prize, the more perilous the lands/seas, and the greater the villain, all makes the story better in my humble opinion. This yarn of mine concerning the POTC characters is very much an adventure tale. There is a lot of action and suspense, a liberal amount of attention on the villains, and a fast pace. The different style in which I have written it is due to my desire for a quick pace._

_ This story loosely follows on from DMC, revolving around the search for Jack Sparrow in the sinister Davy Jones' Locker, and the subsequent quest for eight magical coins that hold the secret to safety in the waters. I hope you enjoy!_

****

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Treasures of the Lost Abyss**

by Jonathan Newman

"Blink...blink...And then the eye opens. Welcome back, Captain Jack. He is lying flat on his back in sand. His clothes are drenched but his body bears none of the battle scars he endured opposing the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken. He squints in the sunlight, as though he has been asleep for a long time, before grogily rising to his feet and looking around.  
He is on a beach, very similar to the one Barbossa marooned him on before. The sand is clear and a tangled forest dwells behind him. Jack walks to the sea and tries to place his hand in it... but it is impenetrable... Jack cannot leave this place.  
A familiar voice sounds from behind him and Jack turns to see Captain Barbossa in all of his non-ghostly glory. The pirate bears no wounds either. He and Jack exchange words. Jack is confused about his present situation and, heaven forbid, a little scared. Also, remember, Jack and Barbossa are not really very fond of each other. Jack asks where he is and Barbossa explains that this place is purgatory, the holding place for the souls of all those seamen taken by Davy Jones. Barbossa jokes that he wishes he had mutinied before he and Jack had promised their souls to Jones in exchange for the Black Pearl. It is revealed that Jones keeps their souls first, but if they refuse to serve him aboard the Duchman, they will be destroyed forever. Jack comments that at least he's getting a decent tan...

Tortuga. A bearded and gaunt individual leaves the tavern and retreats to a nearby, damaged and ancient vessel, the St. George, that is his current home. The vessel is a wreck, as is its captain, a drunken, decrepid old man who hasn't set foot on dry land for five years. His name his Captain Holtz, formerly of the Royal Navy. The bearded man acknowledges the captain and retreats to his quarters. The place is marked with the babbled scrolls of a mad man. Two prominent words amongst the words are 'Elizabeth' and 'Jack'. This man is William Turner. He is disshevelled and beaten, having abandoned Elizabeth for her murder of Jack, and gone in to seclusion, unable to face the guilt. He is working as a deckhand aboard the St.George for now.  
Holtz enters and asks where Rostow - the first mate - is.

At that same moment, Rostow is returning to the ship having done a full deal with a local merchant. He is now carrying a map in his pocket. Behind him, watching from the shadows, is the 'merchant'. He slinks back happily into the shadows, satisfied with his work. But we get a final glimpse - Bootstrap Bill.

Rostow returns aboard the St.George and gives the map to Holtz,claiming that this is where we'll find "what we need". They have a heading and set off in that direction, though they adamantly refuse to tell the rest of the crew - Will, a young cabin boy Porter, the cripple Nathaniel and the blind Robin - their destination. Uneasy, Will returns to his cabin and sleeps, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

That night, Rostow spots another ship on the horizon, a Royal Navy vessel. Holtz and his crew are all pirates and wanted men, but this ship is hunting them for another reason. The St.George is pathetically slow and cannot hope to outrun a navy ship. They are ran down and forced to anchor, and be boarded. The British soldiers raid the ship and take the crew prisoner, dragging Will from his cabin at gunpoint and throwing him on deck. The lieutenant pays the traitor, Nathaniel, for his betrayal of the ship's heading, and then has them all - except Will - taken back to the navy ship - for "the noose". The lieuntenant and the others become wary and nervous as another officer boards - Lord Cutler Beckett. He mocks Will for his appearance and his situation, before getting to the point - he knows Norrington has the chest - his 'other' prisoners told him so - and he knows he is on Isla Cruces. Unfortunately, none but a select few have been there. "Take me there" Beckett insists. Will is drunk and says sure and provides a heading. Will is taken to the navy ship and thrown in the cells - where he spies his former comrades Cotton and Annamaria - both tortured to death.

Beckett has the St.George destroyed and they head off in search of Isla Muertes. "The age of piracy is at an end", Beckett murmers.

Back on Purgatory Island, Jack is growing impatient with the wait. Barbossa asks if he will agree to serve Jones, but Sparrow says only if the pay is good. Barbossa explains that he is bemused by Jones' absence - he (Barbossa) has not yet been visited by Jones, as the Sea-Phantom was pre-occupied with capturing Jack, but now his lack of appearance makes no sense. Barbossa pulls up his shirt and shows Jack the perfect hole where he was shot. Jack shrugs uncaringly, but his back is turned, Barbossa slugs him over the head with a log, knocking him unconscious, saying "This place has its benefits. Sun, warm air and a fine view... but immunity to injury isn't one of them. I'm afraid you're mine now, Jack"

Will and Beckett's ship sail in the day. Beckett visits Will in his cell and asks him about Elizabeth's whereabouts. "After the Black Pearl went down with her captain," the officer says, "I would have thought you two would have been married immediately. Mr.Norrington will be pleased". Will shrugs, "She became a pirate... immoral". Beckett kneels down close to the bars and whispers to Will, "So did you, Turner, a long time ago..."

Jack awakes (again) to find himself tied to a tree by vines, whilst Barbossa sits across from him eating an apple (yay!). Barbossa says he used to miss apples so very much when he was trapped in his cursed form... he missed so many things... the feel of the ocean spray more than anything... he loved the sea... now he will never touch it again. He is sad, mourning that he has simply swapped one prison for another... a worse one... he misses the Pearl. Barbossa laments that he misses Jack. Jack says he is right here - unfortunately. Barbossa laughs, "Not you. We named the monkey Jack. I miss him so much".

A call is heard that IslaCruces has been sighted and Will is brought up to the deck - in chains - and loaded into one of the longboats with a host of soldiers. Beckett clambers into another one with the lieutenant and his private guard. A dark figure can be seen on the island's beach horizon. It disappears quickly.

They reach the island and go aboard. Will, at gunpoint, says that Norrington took the chest into the forest, but he does not know where it is now. Suddenly, the church bell begins to ring out and they head off towards it. At the church they find a ragged and babling man, laughing hysterically at their presence. It is Norrington, and he is quite mad. He bows clumsily to Beckett - who is disgusted - and chuckles at Will, saying "my, my, she will be pleased". He leads them outside to where a host of Sea-Phantoms now stand, surrounding an open grave. Beckett orders his men to open fire, but quickly realises that the mutants are responding to Norrington's orders. A hideously beaten figure is dragged towards the grave - Davy Jones. His crew have turned on him and he is bleeding with squid-like mucus from the mouth. Beckett is delighted, but Will is nervous at the sight of a former enemy so weak. Norrington says that HE IS THE SEA NOW and Jones no longer matters. He moves close to Jones, who is bordering consciousness, and slips his heart into his top pocket, before shooting the so-called devil of the sea in the back and throwing him into the grave. The Flying Dutchman's first mate, Maccuus, throws in the chest too, and they begin to throw dirt in. A soldier comes running in, saying that the Dutchman has been sighted on the other side of the island. "It's mine," says Beckett and looks towards the sea-phantoms to now obey him. Instead, Norrington laughs and orders the soldiers to kill their commanding officer. Beckett is furious, but the soldiers are terrified of the Dutchman's crew, and turn on their commander. Too late, Norrington kills Beckett with his sword before they get the chance. One loyal soldier fires at Norrington, but a phantom throws himself in front of the bullet, other soldiers open fire and engage the sea-mutants. Will headbutts his guard and slips off towards the church. Some mutants follow him and, spying a grid in the floor, Will slips inside to hide.

In the darkness below, Will finds a prison, and those imprisoned are oddly familiar - the remaining crew of the Black Pearl. Gibbs is delighted, but saddened when he hears of Cotton and Annamaria's - the only ones to escape - deaths. He says that the sea-mutants have been delighting in killing them one by one, but only the presence of a certain crewmember prevented Norrington from executing them all. A ragged, dirty female pirate turns around - Elizabeth. Her and Will are frozen in shock, but Gibbs urges Will to release them, which he subsequently does, and they sneak off out of the church. "Where are we going?" asks Gibbs. "The Dutchman," Will replies.

Norrington and his monsters are winning easily but are still too distracted to notice Will, Elizabeth and co. heading into the forest towards the other side of the island. Norrington suddenly notices this out of the corner of his eye and orders Maccuus and some others to go after them.

Emerging on the other side of the island, Will tells the crew to get into the sea and swim for the ship (remember. Jones' crew do not use longboats). A few of the crew are cut down by Maccuus and his gang, but Gibbs and the others scramble into the sea and swim for it. Elizabeth and Will are last. She trips on the sand and Maccuus looms over her, poised for the kill. Will turns and seas this, hesitating slightly, but suddenly runs back, swinging his sword and decapitating Maccuus. He takes out the reamining mutants and drags Elizabeth into the sea. They swim for the Dutchman. Raghetti and Pintel arrive on the deathly vessel first and shimmy up the anchor quietly. Under Gibbs' command, they stealth it through the ship and take out the two remaining guards. Will and Elizabeth arrive last, and share a moment.They almost kiss, but Will turns away hurriedly. "How do we use this ship?" asks Elizabeth. "I've heard you just tell it where you want to go," says Gibbs, "It's like Jack's compass". Elizabeth and Will both say anywhere but here, but Gibbs asks what about Jack. Will says he's dead, but Gibbs explains that he's not, just lost. Jack can be found again. Will asks how, and Gibbs says Tia Dalma - but in prison they heard that after they visited Dalma, the Royal Navy did too, and she fled to where she has friends and the British cannot find her - the Uncharted Waters. Will goes to the wheel of the Dutchman and says "the Uncharted Waters". The ship lurches and suddenly plunges beneath the waves.

Through the forest, Norrington emerges with his mutant crew - but also a few rebellious soldiers. He seas the churning water where the Dutchman once was and sighs, "It does not matter. Summon the Kraken, we have a navy to claim". And they return to the forest towards the other beach to Beckett's ship. Norrington is going to go to control the Royal Navy with the backing of his sea-phantoms and a Kraken behind him. Oh dear...

And Will, Elizabeth and the others are on their way to the Uncharted Waters, aboard the ultimate vessel of evil.

And Jack, well, Jack's just plain bored..."


	2. Sand and Rain

Back on Purgatory Island, Jack is still tied to the tree and is watching Barbossa - who is said nonchalantly on his own at the shore. Jack is wriggling with his binds and trying to free himself. He tries to kick a shell into his hand, but then it starts moving, turning into a crab. Suddenly, dozens of these crabs emerge and swarm all around Jack. Without even looking, Barbossa laughs at his fellow prsoner's struggling. Jack is disgusted, but suddenly has an idea. If he is in purgatory, then he is neither dead nor alive, and nothing is real or as it seems. He closes his eyes as though willing something, and then looks down to see that his hands have been freed. He gets up and strides towards Barbossa, but suddenly the sea begins to froth and bubble, and Davy Jones emerges. Both Jack and Barbossa think this is the moment they have been waiting for and wait for Jones to pose the terrible question... but it never comes. Jones simply says "I no longer hold the answers, Jack Sparrow. Your fate is no longer in my hands... anymore." And as Jones walks towards the forest he slowly fades out of existence, until he is nothing anymore. Jack looks confused abd concerned, but all he can say is "Well, that can't be good".

The sea is still and calm. The sun is beating beautifully from above. A bird descends and lands happily on top of the waves -  
JESUS H CHRIST! A huge black ship suddenly explodes from the depths, spraying foam everywhere, before resting serenely. On board the crew look to be in a state of shock from travelling in such a way, but also exhilarating. The crew cheer. Anazingly, none of them are wet... a fact they themselves struggle to come to terms with. Remember, the Flying Dutchman is a supernatural vessel. Will comes up from below, asking "Did you get him?" Gibbs and the crew answer by moving aside to reveal Captain Jack Sparrow's dead body lying on the deck. Jones wanted the pirate on board in case he agreed to serve him and would therefore become part of his crew. Jack's body is placed in the main cabin in a shrine-like manner, where he is tidied up as though for a funeral. Elizabeth tries to get through the crowd to see him, but her path his blocked by Will, who says "I don't think that's such a good idea". Elizabeth stalks off angrily and Will watches her go with a mournful expression upon his face.

Will joins Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel at the wheel, gazing out at the unfamiliar oceans surrounding them. "So what's in the Uncharted Waters then?" asks Ragetti. "No one knows," replies Pintel, "that's why their uncharted". "I've never seen them on no map," Ragetti complains. "That's because they're uncharted. They ain't on the map!" Pintel angrily says. Ragetti continues, "so why did we come 'ere if we don't know what's 'ere? What're we looking for?" Gibbs replies, "Tia Dalma...Black Magic". "Well, 'ow are we gonna find 'er then?" asks Ragetti. Will answers this time, "We won't have to. She'll find us... or someone else will".

Back on Purgatory Island, Jack is asking what the blazes was all that business with Davy Jones disappearing. Barbossa explains that Jones' soul was just destroyed, which means he is gone forever. But as Jack and he (Barbossa) souls are still seemngly intact, someone else must be in control of the Kraken (the doorway to Purgatory) and Jones' crew. Jack thinks that it might be Beckett, but has no idea where Jones' heart ended up. Suddenly, the water froths and bubbles again, and first mate of the Dutchman Maccus and the other phantoms killed on Isla Muertes by Will and the soldiers appear. Jack readies for a brawl, looking nervous, whilst Barbossa just gazes on, as the mutant sailors utter no words as they wade past into the forest and vanish forever. Their souls are gone also. Jack looks at Barbossa who just shrugs. Jack says to him, "you know what, mate, things were much simpler when your enemies just mutinied..."

LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND! The Flying Dutchman has sighted land... and what land! They seem to have found an entire garrison for pirate folk off in the distance. They can see sails and ships and movement. That is until everyone lays eyes on the deathly Flying Dutchman on the horizon and flees away from the harbour and in doors. "What is this place?" asks Will. "Isla Noche - a Pirate haven. The code is respected here more than anywhere. But I never thought it was real."

There are pirates and merchants and the like from all over the world in Isla Noche - but this is no Tortuga. It is a quiet, sullen place ruled over by superstion - like Gibbs - and fear of the Royal Navy. Residents scurry indoors as they lay eyes on the Dutchman - Pirates swear and retreat in all directons.

Will, Ragetti, Pintel, and four other decide that they will go ashore for word of Tia Dalma and spread the news of Davy Jones' demise. As they are clambering into the rickety longboat, another sword and pistol is thrown in, and everyone looks up to see Elizabeth, fully kitted out in pirate gear, ready for the journey. Will says no, but she refuses to be left behind, asking since when did it become Captain Turner anyway? But Will physically blocks her passage and forces her back onto the Dutchman, throwing her weapons after her. Elizabeth looks extremely hurt and asks why - Will answers that he doesn't trust her anymore, she killed a friend all too easily, and he'd rather not have her watching his back with a sword in her hand. She says nothing, as Will and the others angrily make for Isla Noche. The heavens open from above and a fine rain begins coming down...  
Watching from the Dutchman as Will's longboat heads toward the island, Elizabeth murmurs under her breath "I did it for you..."


	3. Enter the Dragon

An unknown island somewhere in the Caribbean. It is a busy, industrious town, and the huge British armada is anchored just of sure at the behest of Lord Beckett (before his demise). Soldiers are busying themselves in the harbour and the port. A ship, the 'Evangelist', is making its way out to sea. It passes another one, a familiar ship, and trumpets ring out in the harbour, as soldiers rush to attention to await its arrival. It is the St.George, Beckett's former ship. Some soldiers notice that its sails are torn and no crew can be seen on deck. Yet it docks in the harbour, and footsteps can be heard from the gangway, and Norrington emerges, still scruffy and slightly manic in appearance. Lieutenant Groves greets him and asks if Lord Beckett will be joining them. Norrington says no, and a round object is thrown down from the top deck. It is Beckett's severed head. Groves and the soldiers look horrified and uncertainly aim their weapons at Norrinton. Through the ship itself, Davy Jones' former crew emerge and flank their new leader on either side. The soldiers hesitate, but Norrington directs their attention to the 'Evangelist' out at sea. Before everyone's' eyes, huge tentacles rise up from the depths and smother the ship. The Kraken proceeds to break the 'Evangelist' like an egg and drags it down to a watery grave. Norrington says that he commands the creature now, and the undead pirates around him... and he controls the Royal Navy. Nervously, seeing no alternative, Groves and the rest of the navy bow obediently to their new commander.

Satisfied, Norrington heads for Beckett's private quarters - a lush and well furnished study complete with a map of the world, a desk etc. When he goes through the door, it is quickly closed behind him by a pirate of Asian origin lurking behind it. Two more similar looking pirates emerge from the shadows behind Norrington, and he notices another sitting at Beckett's desk with his feet up. This one is superior looking - he sports a tidy quaff of facial hair on his chin, an eye patch across his left eye, and matted black bandana. This is Sao-Feng (Spelling?). He is spinning a pistol idly in his fingers. Norrington is glad he is here and asks how he arrived so fast. Sao-Feng says that his ship, the 'Golden Buddha', is the fastest in the waters. Norrington asks what about the 'Black Pearl', but Sao-Feng reminds him that the Pearl is no more. Norrington says he will give the pirates half of the money now and half when their task is complete - when they have brought him back the Flying Dutchman and the head of William Turner. Sao-Feng says that will not be hard, as he has heard of a sighting of the Dutchman already through his sources. Norrington demands to know where, saying that he will dispatch the armada at once. Sao-Feng refuses, and Norrington asks whether he is protecting a pirate secret in the Uncharted Waters. Sao-Feng turns to leave, but Norrington screams for guards and three soldiers run in and grab Sao-Feng - but in the blink of an eye, the Chinese pirate whips out his sword and slays all three men without even the assistance of his crew. Norrington laughs and applauds, handing over some extra pay to the Chinese crew, commenting that young Turner's luck won't get him through this one alive - and Sao-Feng and his sinister colleagues stalk out.

The 'Golden Buddha' pulls away from the harbour and streaks out to sea, the island fading into the distance far behind. Sao-Feng stands at the wheel staring intently ahead...

Norrinton emerges from 'his' study onto the balcony that looks out over the entire harbour. As he walks, the entire scene is revealed to us and we lay eyes on the sheer vastness of the British armada - it is vast, stretching all the way across to the other side of the reef. None would be able to stand up to this. A sinister grin forms on Norrington's face.

Back in the Uncharted Waters on the island of Isla Noche, Will and the others pull up in the harbour in their longboat and clamber ashore. What greets them is a ghost town, the townsfolk and pirates having retreated inside at the sight of the Dutchman. As the rain continues to fall, Will, Ragetti, Pintel and co. edge through the town, glancing through windows, which are boarded up and the likes. Pintel sees a tavern and goes towards it, but Will restrains him, claiming that they have more pressing business at hand. He shouts at the top of his lungs, "HELLO! HELLO! Is there anybody here! We've captured the Dutchman". At first there is no response, but slowly, the doors and windows begin to creep open and the townsfolk begin to move out nervously. One pirate, Wally, recognises Ragetti and Pintel and rushes over to greet them. Will explains to the crowd that Davy Jones is dead and he has taken over the Dutchman. Wally asks how that is possible and Will replies the Dead Man's Chest - gasps reverberate through the crowd. Will says he is looking for Tia Dalma - a woman wearing a black veil in the mob says they've found her and shows her face. It is Tia Dalma. Will is about to tell her about Jack, but she cuts him off and says that she already knows that Sparrow is in Davy Jones' locker - although, it can't be called that anymore. There are more gasps in the crowd, who are the main pirating community; they cannot believe that the famous Captain Jack Sparrow and his beloved Black Pearl are dead. Tia says not quite and asks for them to bring her his body. Ragetti and Pintel head off back to the Dutchman.

Will explains to Tia what happened with Norrington and Davy Jones. The gypsy comments that the navy officer has usurped the throne of the sea's underworld and now has all of its power in his hands. But Norrington is still a mortal man, she explains, kill him and end the reign of terror over the seven seas. She asks Will what he thinks Norrington wants more than anything. Will replies, "the end of all piracy... and Elizabeth".

Back on Purgatory Island, Jack and Barbossa seem to have placed their differences aside for the moment and are merrily reminiscing about the old days. They laugh about the time they posed as bishops so they could 'take advantage' of all the young nuns on display. Jack says he still has...had the outfit. They get onto more serious business and Jack asks Barbossa with all earnesty, why he betrayed him and took his ship. Barbossa just shrugs and comments that Jack never had that killer instinct... except in Singapore. They both laugh.

We are watching the Flying Dutchman from a distanced through a telescope (not sure what they were called back then), as night is falling and Ragetti and Pintel are loading Jack's dead body into the longboat, whilst Elizabeth watches with her hands on her hips. The telescope drops and we discover that it is Sao-Feng who is watching the proceedings from the shadowy 'Golden Buddha' across the surface. He smiles and comments (in Chinese) that he never thought he would see the day when Captain Jack Sparrow's luck finally ran out. He notices that Turner is not aboard and turns to five of his own men - they wear long navy jackets and fastened bandanas on their heads, swords at the sides, and pistols. Sao-Feng orders them to bring back Turner's head and addresses their leader, Cun-Yin, and tells him the rest of the town is theirs for the taking. The pirate assassins drop into a longboat and head off towards Isla Noche.

Back in the town, Ragetti and Pintel return with Jack's body and carry it through, under Tia's direction, to the tavern - where he will most want to return, she explains. Jack is laid out serenely on one of the tables and arranged in a loving manner by the gypsy queen, who orders everyone else to leave, whilst she prepares her potion. Three more gypsies enter and they begin chanting in a circle, whilst Tia begins reading from a scroll in her hand. They all slice their hands open with a dagger and then join hands.

Back on the Dutchman, Gibbs notices that another ship is approaching from the darkness. Elizabeth notices too, and her hand reaches for her sword.

Outside the tavern, the Will watches with the crowd as the building suddenly emits a violent shake. The pirates and townsfolk begin to back away nervously. Will, Ragetti and Pintel exchange worried glances.

Back inside the tavern, the chanting is growing more and more frantic, and Tia Dalma can hardly breathe. Suddenly, the other gypsies scream as they dissolve into a whirlwind of sand that begins to circle Jack and Tia at a ferocious pace. Staggering, with no energy left, Tia collapses on her knees at Jack, grabs his face and presses their foreheads together. She emits a loud scream.

On Purgatory Island, Jack lurches forwards suddenly, towards the sea, but Barbossa grabs hold of him, saying, "if i can't, then your not going anywhere, Jack Sparrow!" But the force is too strong and Jack is dragged into the ocean, pulling Barbossa along with him.

Back in the Tavern, Tia screams as energy passes through her into Jack and she rears back, collapses to the floor and dies. The whirlwind stops, and all becomes quiet. Suddenly, Jack's eyes fly open and he emits a loud gasp. He shoots up and runs straight into the locked door, knocking himself unconscious. Jack's back.

A bit later, a bucket of water is thrown over Jack's face and he awakes to see a bearded Will Turner beaming down at him. "Bloody hell," says Jack, "Did the kraken take your ability to shave too"? Jack notices Tia Dalma's dead body arranged beautifully on the neighbouring table and is saddened. Will explains what happened -from his isolation, to Norrington's betrayal, and Davy Jones' death. "The good news is you no longer owe Davy Jones your soul," says Will, "the bad news is that Norrington is going to destroy the entire world of pirates - with a kraken". Suddenly, a great noise can be heard from outside, the distant sound of gunshots, but as Jack and Will go to investigate, Chun-Yen and another Chinese pirate drop down from above and point their pistols at both Will and Jack. "Which one of you is William Turner," the pirate asks. "He is," Jack and Will say at the same time, motioning to each other. Chun-Yen cocks his weapon and is about to fire anyway, when the tavern door flies open, knocking one of the assassins aside, and Ragetti storms in, shouting, "The Dutchman is under..." He sees the situation and has second thought, "Never mind," and runs from the room. Jack lunges forwards and pulls the distracted Chun-Yen's sword from its sheath. Will pulls out his own and leaps towards the other assassin, who leaps onto a table. Will follows the assassin and they begin a duel across the tabletops. Jack runs for the tavern ladder to the roof and begins to climb. Chun-Yen fires after him but misses, and pulls out another blade and heads after the resurrected pirate.

Jack emerges onto the roof, but Chun-Yen leaps after him and their swordfight begins. Jack leaps onto the adjacent rooftop, which Chun mimics in pursuit. Another assassin spots them and leaps onto the roof, but it gives way and he plummets through to the house below. Jack leaps onto another one, narrowly avoiding one of Chun's throwing daggers.

Will and his opponent are leaping from tabletop to table top in the midst of their battle. Suddenly, the other pirate wakes up from behind the door and leaps onto the same end of the table to his partner. Will is catapulted up through the ceiling and finds himself on the roof. The assassins make for the ladder in hot pursuit. Will regains his composure and notices in the distance the sounds and sights of a battle taking place between the Dutchman and another ship. "Elizabeth..." he mutters, before he is yet again set upon by the Chinese pirates.

Jack is forced along another rooftop by Chun, but sees another and, grinning cockily, leaps for it. Unfortunately, this time he doesn't make it, and crashes into a huge cart below, inadvertently slapping the rear of its horse at the same time. It takes off in full flight, pulling Jack with it. Jack waves to Chun, but the agile pirate takes a huge run up and propels himself off the rooftop, landing alongside Jack in the speeding cart as it shoots off around town.

Will is knocked down, stumbles, but manages to grab hold of the building's drain, which tears away from the wall, and he is left dangling perilously over the street below, thought just out of sword distance from the two furious pirates. One of them tries to shimmy along to get to him, but Will throws his sword one handed into the tiling, which collapses, and the pirate is sent crashing to the street below.

The horse suddenly breaks free of the cart, and the duelling Jack and Chun find themselves propelled towards the harbour edge. They battle to get out, but Chun is left stranded when a hand from above suddenly grabs Jack and pulls him from the cart. Chun looks up to see the harbour edge, just before he and the cart go crashing over it into the water.

Jack is dangling by a hand and looks up to see it is Will, hanging from the drainage of a building, with an assassin still trying to reach him. BANG! The assassin falls dead, shot in the back, revealing Ragetti and Pintel standing behind him. "What're you two doing then?" Ragetti asks."


	4. Fight and Flight

Will, Jack, Ragetti and Pintel rush to the harbour and gaze out to see the remnants of a firefight and battle dying down aboard the Flying Dutchman and the ship turning to leave with another in tow. Will calls out Elizabeth's name in anguish. Jack simply asks, "You stole the Dutchman? Well, that was clever". Ragetti and Pintel find the bodies of their other sailors, all with their throats cut, and the remnants of the longboat lying in the water. But there are plenty of ships about. Will says to Jack that they must get Elizabeth and the crew back. Jack says he might hang around Isla Noche for a bit - but Will counters that whoever is doing this is doing this is working for Norrington, who now controls the sea, which controls the Kraken, which has the Black Pearl. Jack says "Oh right, let's go".

They jump aboard a sleek looking pirate vessel, the 'Essex', and orders the crew off. The captain laughs, saying "you can't just..." BANG! Jack shoots him dead, and the rest of the crew run for it. Ragetti and Pintel cast off and they set off in pursuit of the Dutchman and the Buddha.

Back aboard the Buddha, Elizabeth is carried, bloodied from the battle, into Sao Feng's cabin. He berates his men for harming a woman, before asking Elizabeth's shipmates. A sailor replies that some were killed, but those who survived are being held prisoner aboard the Dutchman - which is being manned by some of the Chinese crew, and travelling alongside. The sailor says that Chun and the other assassins must be dead. Sao Feng agrees, nodding gravely, before ordering his men to leave him alone with Elizabeth. He asks her about this "William Turner" - if he is such a dangerous and wanted pirate to Admiral Norrington, why has he (Sao Feng) never heard of him. Elizabeth replies that Will is a blacksmith, nothing more... but his father is Bootstrap Bill. Sao Feng recognises this name and asks whatever happened to Captain Jack Sparrow, first mate Barbossa and the Black Pearl. Elizabeth says, "Barbossa mutinied. Left Jack for dead. Got cursed. Became a zombie. Jack escaped. Hunted down the Pearl. Killed Barbossa. Took back the Pearl. Was chased by Davy Jones. Was killed by the Kraken. Okay?" Sao Feng nods, "I see".

Back on the Dutchman, Gibbs and the others are imprisoned and being guarded by a hulking Chinese pirate armed with a ferocious looking mace. Gibbs mutters under his breath, "Where the devil are ya, Will?"

Aboard the 'Essex', Jack, Will, Ragetti and Pintel are struggling to maintain the ship with just four men, but it is surprisingly fast. Dawn is breaking and it is becoming a beautifully clear day at sea. Will asks what the plan is. Jack explains that they will most likely catch the Dutchman because the evil vessel does gain any advantage in the wind, and the Buddha will have to stay with it. Will queries whether the ships will fire on them, and Jack replies that they might, but he gets the impression that Sao Feng wants proof of Will's death, and would therefore prefer his dead corpse to a drowned one at the bottom of the ocean. Will asks how he knows it is Sao Feng. Jack says he would recognise the Golden Buddha anywhere - the ship was the closest any ever got to matching the Black Pearl for speed, and they should count themselves lucky that they were not simply pursuing that ship alone. Will asks what about Sao Feng, why would he want them dead. Jack says, "I've knew him a few years back. A good man. A good pirate. Ruthless bugger though. Would sell his mother for a shilling. Now, William, who would want you dead?" Will realises this is Norrington's doing and that Sao Feng is trying to flee from the Uncharted Waters back to him. They cannot allow this, as they would be surely captured, and the Dutchman would fall into Norrington's hands, confirming his power over the seas. Will says that they have to hurry.

On board the Dutchman, Sao Feng says to Elizabeth that he is sorry that Jack Sparrow is dead and asks how it happened. She tells him about Davey Jones and the Kraken's hunt. Sao Feng replies, "Oh yes, that old story". Elizabeth is shocked by the pirate's acceptance of this and realises "you've seen them?" Sao Fang replies yes, saying that Mr.Norrington has quite an army at his disposal now. Elizabeth says that she once thought Norrington was a good man and still believes he has the potential to be. She understands that she and the Dutchman are being taken to Norrington, but asks what is in his army. Sao Feng replies that Norrington has the servants of Davey Jones, the Kraken, and more ships than a human eye has ever seen. He explains that this army is coming to the Uncharted Waters to end the world of piracy once and for all. Elizabeth asks why he (Sao Feng) is helping him then. The pirate says he has no choice, at least this way he has some chance of survival. There is a cry from the deck that a ship has been sighted in pursuit and it is gaining - it's Turner and Sparrow. Elizabeth is astounded, but grabs Sao Feng's hand and tells him that with them (her, Will, Jack and the others) he has a chance of survival too. Sao Feng seems reluctant, but orders his men to speed up, but hold off on cannon fire - he wants both Sparrow and Turner's corpses recognisable so they will receive their bounty. He rushes up on deck and runs to the starboard side, where the 'Essex' is gaining on them. He sees the familiar figure of Jack Sparrow at the wheel, murmuring "my god". The chase is on!"


	5. The Legend of the 'Golden Buddha'

Sao Feng motions to the section of his crew aboard the 'Flying Dutchman' and points out the chasing 'Essex'. The 'Dutchman' is unable to understand his commands and they ready the guns whilst moving. Sao Feng has an armed guard stay with Elizabeth.

The 'Essex' draws closer to the 'Buddha', avoiding the guns of the 'Dutchman'. Jack is at the wheel, explaining the plan to an eager Ragetti and Pintel: they will offer Sao Feng Will in exchange for the 'Dutchman' and Elizabeth. They are sailing now alongside the 'Buddha' and Jack begins to shout over to the fuming Sao Feng. Suddenly, he turns to Pintel, "where's Will?" From above, in true Errol Flynn style, Will swings across from the 'Essex' to the 'Buddha' via one of the mast ropes, and crashes into the crow's nest, knocking the lookout to the deck. The Chinese pirates open fire on both Will and the 'Essex' - using small arms only. Jack says, "oh bugger" and climbs the mast of the 'Essex', ordering Ragetti and Pintel to keep the speeding ships in line.

Will slides down the mast of the 'Buddha' at a ferocious pace, barely able to remove his sword, and crashes into several of the crew, one of them holding the anchor. They fly overboard; Will and another pirate gripping the anchor line in the middle, just above the water, and tussle for a grip. The anchor sweeps dangerously close to the seabed.

Jack, Ragetti and Pintel all swing across to the 'Buddha' at the same time, abandoning the 'Essex', which swerves off course and smashes into the hull of the Chinese ship. One pirate is jolted in mid aim and ends up shooting his own man. Ragetti and Pintel fly through the air and slam, breaking the wood, down into the captain's cabin. The guard is knocked out, and Elizabeth flees up onto the deck. Almost as soon as she steps foot up there, a hand grabs her from above, and Jack Sparrow hoists her up with him on his still swinging rope. He places her in the Crow's nest. She stares at him in amazement - what is that we see sparkling in her eyes? From below, Sao Feng grimaces, puts his cutlass between his teeth, and begins to climb the mast in pursuit of Captain Jack and Miss Swan.

Will kicks the pirate he was fighting with off the anchor line, just as the sea again drags the 'Essex' into the 'Buddha', knocking her off course. The Chinese vessel swings around violently, causing the anchor line to wrap around her hull, sending the anchor crashing through the wood, with Will still attached.

Sao Feng sees Jack climbing to the very top of the mast, atop the sail even, high above the rest of the ship, balancing precariously. The Chinese pirate ignores Elizabeth and lets her go free, but climbs up after Jack. The two men face one another on the highest point of the ship, the wooden panels groaning and swinging below them. Jack says Sao Feng betrayed his pirate roots, but the Captain of the 'Buddha' counters that good ol' Jack Sparrow did that along time ago. They together in a clash of steel, Jack stumbling and almost falling to the deck far below.

With the rifles they have acquired from the dead crew of the 'Buddha', Ragetti and Pintel are exchanging shots with the neighbouring 'Dutchman', killing some of its crew. A soaking Will joins them, grabbing a rifle and firing also, but explaining too of the hull breach down below, and the amount of water coming in. "We'll be down in minutes," Ragetti panics. Will notices Elizabeth and quickly climbs after her.

Jack and Sao Feng duel high above the waves. At one point, Jack slips and has to slam his sword against the mast to hang on, whilst Sao Feng balances awkwardly over him. The Chinese pirate is the better swordsman, and succeeds after a long battle in knocking Sparrow's weapon away and having him for the kill. Unfortunately for Sao Feng, the 'Essex' thunders into them once more, causing the masthead of the 'Buddha' to careen around and slam into him. Sao Feng is thrown from the top of the ship, but becomes tangled in the sail and its ropes as they stop his fall. Jack shimmies down to greet Elizabeth; at the same moment Will has arrived up to rescue her. There is an awkward moment between them, before the port side of the 'Buddha' virtually buckles and the ship begins to sink rapidly. The three of them grab the nearest rope and swing awkwardly across to the 'Dutchman'. Ragetti and Pintel see the ship sinking around them and their comrades retaking the Dutchman with ease, and think it is time to leave. The water pursues them upwards as they climb the mast frantically, but just before they and the entire 'Buddha' go under, a great many pairs of hands stretch out, and the newly freed Gibbs and co. haul the untrustworthy pirates aboard the 'Dutchman'. All that is heard as the 'Buddha goes under, is the deathly scream of Sao Feng as he disappears beneath the waves. Elizabeth seems remorseful of this, but everyone else seems more concerned with the loss of the 'Essex', which has been blown completely off course and is rapidly disappearing into the distance. "I hope the owners are not expecting a refund," Jack notes."


	6. Advance

Back on board the Dutchman, Elizabeth is relaying Sao Feng's story of the British Armada to Jack, Will and the rest of the crew. Gibbs is at the wheel, as the others stand about nervously. Jack is leaning silently against the rail gazing out to sea. He seems to be savouring the wind on his face - he hasn't felt it for a while. Gibbs asks Elizabeth if this is Norrington's doing, to which she solemnly nods. Will is uncertain - only pirates possess the maps into the Uncharted Waters, how would Norrington have any idea how to reach it. Gibbs says that Sao Feng was the keeper of the maps back in a Singapore prison. Most of the crew are devastated, realising the battle coming towards her. Jack finally speaks, saying that there is only one way they can win this -pirates must unite, the Brethren must called, and the Pieces of Eight brought together. Will asks what the Pieces of Eight are - Gibbs explains they are eight gold coins taken by the first eight ever pirates from the first treasure ever found. These are the forefathers of the age of piracy and their legacy passed down in the shape of the same gold coins. It was said that the Pieces of Eight had magical power when brought together - giving the pirates what they desired most - the power of the sea. Jack explains that those in possession of the coins over the years have generally been considered and treated as royalty. Will asks if Jack or Gibbs know who has the Pieces now. Jack says, he knew one person "but unfortunately, I killed him". Both Will and Elizabeth murmur under their breath "Barbossa". Will stresses that with Tia Dalma dead, they have no way of resurrecting the villainous pirate. Jack says that there is a way - there exists a set of maps, leading to Davy Jones' locker, where those stuck in Purgatory may be freed in exchange for another soul. "Where?" asks Will. "Singapore", says Jack, "the Orient. Mr Feng had a few things in his possession that he didn't want us to know about". He nods to Mr. Gibbs, who whispers the word "Singapore" to the Dutchman and the vessel begins to shake. Jack stalks from the deck, catching Elizabeth's eye on the way out. They both look away nervously. Will sees this - under the table his hand tightens like a vice on the hilt of his sword. The Dutchman pitches and crashes down beneath the waves in pursuit of Singapore.

Next we visit an unknown port shrouded in darkness and mist. Dark figures slowly amble back and forth across the docks, as a single, gargantuan ship begins to creep away into the night. There is a single figure standing on deck, but they are impossible to make out thanks to the shadows. There is something in their hand, something glimmering, and something golden. As the ship pulls out into the ocean, the name glides across our visibility: "The First".

Lieutenant's Grove and Gillette are aboard the 'St.George in the main cabin, arguing over a set of maps spread out over the table. It shows the Uncharted Waters. Suddenly, the two men snap to attention nervously as Norrington strides in, still looking rugged and scruffy compared to the other officers, with no attempt made to trim his beard. He reclines in the room's only chair and asks his deputies what news is abroad. They give news of Sao Feng's death and the destruction of his ship. Norrington does not seem too concerned, saying that there will be plenty of time to 'rescue' Elizabeth from that savage William Turner. Grove points out that it is impossible to tell how many pirates will be in the Uncharted Waters. "Not as many as us," Norrington replies, and reveals the allegiance he has formed with the Dutch East India Trading Company. "Or rather, my 'associates' formed this allegiance". From behind Norrington, two of the Barnacled crew of the Dutchman enter, Vocah and Lerraq, they announce that the fleet is ready. Norrington smiles, but Groves and Gillette cower in the corner.

Next comes the most impressive and awe-inspiring sight any human eye is likely to see: the vast, vast fleet of British ships begins to move away slowly from the harbour. First there are a dozen, then two dozen, then fifty, then a hundred and many more. The sea comes alive with these vessels, the sun beating down on them from above. Remember, the Dutch are yet to join with them yet. The fleet advances out to sea with the water constantly churning all around them - the Kraken.


	7. Singapore

We skim across the waves with great speed, almost as though we should be travelling with a ship. A dark mass is moving with us beneath the ocean, and poking out just slightly from below is the top of its mast and torn, black sails. This ship is travelling underwater at ferocious speed towards Singapore. This is the 'Flying Dutchman'. A familiar voice echoes out from beneath the sea - "Bugger me!"

'The First' vessel, still shrouded in an unnatural mist and darkness creeps slowly along the ocean surface. It gives the impression of minimal speed, when it is in fact moving faster than possible. We delve into the mist and find the same man standing alone on the deck. The shadows thin slightly and we get a better look at him - he is old, very old, but broad and sturdy; his left leg is cut off at the thigh and replaced by a wooden one; he leans awkwardly on a crutch, which is also currently balancing his hat; his coat is long, dark and dirty; a weathered sword and pistol hangs from his waist; his face is battered and scarred from years at sea and many battles, with an eye patch over his right side; his grey hair is long, tatty and matted; his one, cold blue eye stares out unflinching on the ocean. The man never moves, never even blinks, but his wheezy breath comes out like steam in the darkness. There is movement behind him - though he does not turn - and a hooded individual approaches from behind. The hooded man stands alongside the other, concealing his features and saying, "I fear for us, captain, I fear for us all". The 'captain' does not respond, does not even flinch. The hooded man pulls down his cloak and continues to stare out to sea. It is Bootstrap Bill.

With a crash of beautiful blue water, the 'Flying Dutchman' erupts from the waves and lands on top of the ocean. Land is sighted faintly in the distance by Ragetti up in the crow's nest, and Will rushes off to find Jack. He knocks on the captain's cabin door, ignoring the sounds of vomiting, and waits. Eventually, Jack manages to pull the door open. He is dishevelled and pale and even wobblier on his feet. "Are you - " Will begins. "I'm fine," Jack snaps," just not used to the whole TRAVELLING UNDER BLOODY WATER trick, that's all, mate". Will smiles and the two of them head off onto the top deck, where the ship is approaching the bustling port of Singapore. There are not just oriental ships and sailors here, but those of all origin. However, many are leaving. As the Dutchman approaches it firstly receives startled, but then relieved looks. They pass one very panicky crew heading out to see in their vessel, the 'Dying Flame'. It's captain, who Jack recognises as Captain Caine, calls out to the 'Dutchman' "where did ya get that ship, mateys?" Jack replies loudly, "stole it of course. And killed its captain". The crew of the 'Flame' look stunned at first, before giving an almighty cheer. Jack shouts across the Caine, asking why they and so many other ships are leaving in such a hurry. Caine answers, "Ain't you 'eard, mate? Bloody Dutch and British are coming fer us now. They got a huge armada and their scouting all known ports before heading into the Uncharted Territories". Caine gives them a wink, saying that the Brits don't even have the maps to those waters. Jack laughs nervously and waves the captain off. Other ships pass them by as they approach, asking questions and trading jokey insults. The Dutchman finally docks in the harbour.

Everyone heads ashore, where Jack is met by a local man named Jan, an old friend of the pirate. Jan explains that Sao Feng has not returned to the Orient prison. Jack exchanges a shifty glance with Gibbs, saying, "I thought so". Jack and Jan head off to a local tavern to exchange news about the Orient and such. Elizabeth watches him go, but then her eyes full on Will. The blacksmith looks far less uncomfortable in this Tortuga-esque environment, with roguish pirates and prostitutes galore. He strides off confidently into the town and is immediately approached by a group of whores. They whisper something in his ear and he smiles, glances defiantly over his shoulder at Elizabeth before nodding at his new 'friends' and moving off with them into some unsavoury looking building. Elizabeth seems lost and completely out of place in her pirate garb. She pulls down her hat so that it covers her face more and heads off into the town. The rest of the crew have scattered too, taking advantage of this opportunity to, well, drink rum. Only Ragetti and Pintel have been left behind to guard the 'Dutchman'. "This reminds me of a play I saw once," says Pintel. "What does?" asks Ragetti. "That business with the captain, Miss Swann and Mr. Turner. That's a classic Shakespearean love triangle that is," explains Pintel. "Oh," says Ragetti, "who's Shakespearean?"  
"Shakespeare!" Pintel corrects, "the bloke whose play I saw back in England. He's dead now". Ragetti nods, "Any good?" Pintel shrugs, "Not really".

In the tavern, which is written in mandarin, Jack, Jan and Gibbs are gathered conspiratorially around a table whilst the usual brawls and chaos ensues around them. Jack and Jan are drinking ale from a mug and observing Gibbs, who is pouring his beer into his famous flask. "For later," the First Mate explains, "you never know". It turns out that Jan is one of the guards in the Orient, but used to sail with Jack's old 'Black Pearl' entourage. Jan explains that word has been reaching Singapore that Sao Feng and his ship have gone under, so his cousin, Han Sun, has taken charge of the infamous Orient and any other assets the world famous Chinese pirate might have had. Jan asks what is Jack wants and gasps at the answer: the maps to Davy Jones' locker. Jan begs him not to try it, as it is well known that Sao Feng was very superstitious and would have guarded the maps extra closely. It takes black magic to use the maps - the very evil kind - and it was rumoured that Sao Feng kept a warlock prisoner should the need ever arise. Jack seems fascinated by this, whereas Gibbs seems apprehensive. Jan begs them once again to reconsider. Jack instead pulls out a huge sheet of parchment, a quill and some ink, and orders Jan to draw a map of the Orient - entrances, guards, cells and, most importantly, the location of the maps. Jan hesitates and then begins."


	8. Into the Lion's Den

The three whores - Mary, Sun and Jin-Yao - quickly lead Will further inside their establishment. It is a dark and dingy place lit by candles. Other whores are sprawled about with various men. One man - a rather corpulent navy captain -is residing under a host of giggling females, and manages to give Will, a fellow Englishman, a rather clumsy salute. Will follows the women into a room and they sit him down on a bed. He looks rather awkward and uncomfortable as they massage his shoulders and stroke his beard. They ask him what he would like them to do, but Will stammers in his reply, so Mary lifts her skirt up over her head. Will doesn't know where to look and tries to stand up. Sun and Jin-Yao grab him and start dancing with him. Will begins enjoying himself, until he trips and knocks the two girls to the floor.

Elizabeth ambles through the streets, asking anyone around for directions to the Orient prison of Sao-Feng. People are nervous at the questions but give in to Elizabeth's persuasions and tell her. She watches from the street corner, a large stone structure, surrounded by a wall and a castle-like gateway, where an armed guard stands. There is a high tower stretching up above, and also a winding pathway that leads down into the dungeons below. Flickering torches light the walls.  
Elizabeth approaches the guard, complaining that she is ill and needs help. He is angry and tries to usher her away with his rifle, until she removes her hat and bats her eyelids at him. The guard warms and unlocks the gateway, bringing Elizabeth inside. As he locks the gate on us, we here a thump from behind it, as Elizabeth knocks him out and heads off with his keys.

Back in the tavern, Jan is still nervously sketching the outlines for the Orient, whilst Gibbs watches intently and Jack mouths sweet nothings to a smutty looking woman who is gazing invitingly his way. Jan asks why they want the maps for anyway, but Gibbs is reluctant to say. Jack says sarcastically that he wants to resurrect Cotton's parrot, but Jan is not amused. The oriental man is very concerned, saying that only an army could infiltrate a place such as the Orient.

Elizabeth advances slowly from behind on an unsuspecting guard at the foot of the tower and renders him unconscious with the hilt of her sword. She quickly drags his limp body into the shadows of the tower and proceeds to change her outfit into that of the Oriental pirate (sorry, gents, no nudity. PG-13 remembers). She tucks her hair neatly beneath her cap and pulls it down low, covering her face. She also helps herself to an oriental styled pistol and cutlass to complete her ensemble, before beginning the ascent up the tower.  
She passes a few prison cells, but the inmates are usually those who owe a debt to Sao Fang or captured Navy men - the really dangerous criminals reside in the Dungeons. The prisoner's don't really pay her any attention, as her disguise fools them. Until a hand leaps out from between a particular set of bars and pulls Elizabeth towards it.  
At first Elizabeth cannot make out the figure, such is the shadow surrounding it, before an old man with no eyes comes into the light and says he can sense what she wants. Elizabeth tries to pull away, but the blind man is too strong. He says she wants the maps to Davey Jones' locker - he can sense it - but she'll need the warlock to wield them too. The blind man swears that he is the warlock. Elizabeth is uncertain, but the man can seemingly read her mind, and asks her which man she truly loves. Elizabeth admits she honestly doesn't know, and the warlock promises to help her find out. She fumbles with the keys and unlocks the cell. The blind man limps out awkwardly and links arms with Elizabeth for guidance. He says the maps are kept separately - one half in the top of the tower and one half in the dungeons. They head off up the tower.

Will emerges from the brothel looking rather dishevelled and unkempt. His face is covered with smears of lipstick. God knows what went on in there. He seems to be in a bit of a daze as he checks for his possessions. They've all gone: his sword, pistol etc. So he heads back into the brothel to find them. Will has clearly been drinking, and smashes violently through the door, startling the whores and their clients. He stomps angrily to the centre of the room and says that if his things are not returned in the next ten seconds, things are going to get messy. Mary emerges from the top of the stairs, saying, "You've got that right". From every shadowy corner of the joint, huge and hulking men appear with furious expressions on their faces. They surround Will and begin cracking their knuckles. These are probably the owners of this establishment. Will's face drops...

The blind man approaches a sentry mid-way up the tower, and grabs his attention. The guard angrily stands up and moves towards him, but Elizabeth appears behind and cracks a chair across the man's back, knocking him out. They then take his keys, unlock another door and enter what they think is the next flight of stairs. Instead...  
The laughter of a dozen armed Oriental pirates dies down as they all turn to see who has entered. Elizabeth stares dumbly back, touching for her cap and realising it is no longer there. The blind man shifts nervously next to her. Elizabeth says, "Uh, sorry," and bolts back out of the room with her companion, as the pirates rush furiously for the door. As the blind man tries to hold the door back, Elizabeth fumbles for the right key. She locks the door, but then every pirate in the room simply whips out their own set of keys. Elizabeth realises this and panics - the blind man is struggling to hold the door - and she grabs a nearby bench and shoves it in the latch and bolts of the door, holding it steady. "It won't hold for long," she says, and they take off, this time up the right set of stairs.  
Elizabeth is attacked by a guard on the stairs but manages to knock him back with her sword. They rush up to the top of the tower to find four men waiting - one is a furtive looking, skinny individual, clearly Han Sun, who is clutching a sheet of parchment closely, and the other three are all huge muscular guards carrying spear-like weapons, and sporting long ponytails and entire mouths of gold teeth. Elizabeth and the blind man freeze just outside the narrow open door way, just as the three behemoths charge. Their huge size prevents them from getting through the doorway and they become momentarily stuck, trying to wriggle against one another. Elizabeth raises an eyebrow before kicking them all individually in the groin area, sending them keeling over, and allowing the blind man to whack one unconscious with a table, whilst Elizabeth drills another with her sword. The third staggers to his feet and grabs Elizabeth by the throat, lifting her into the air, but is halted as his own spear penetrates his side. The blind man pulls the blade out and helps Elizabeth up. They turn on the pathetic Han Sun, who is brandishing a rusted cutlass without much confidence. They stare each other out for a while, before Han drops everything he is holding and holds his hands in the air. Elizabeth slugs him in the face, knocking him unconscious, whilst the blind man scoops up the first map. Elizabeth stares at the man, amazed, asking him how he can do all these things with no eyes. The blind man replies that there is more to sight than simply seeing. They both turn and sprint full on back down the tower. As they pass the door they blocked, the bench gives way and it bursts open, allowing at least twelve raging pirates to take off after Elizabeth and the escaped prisoner.

Will is tossed out back from the brothel into a pile of muck, where he crawls around clutching his bruised body. Suddenly, he notices to other bodies nearby, and recognises Ragetti and Pintel. This is clearly the place where all those beaten up in bar fights are chucked. "I thought you were guarding the ship?" asks Will. Ragetti explains nervously, "Uh, well, yeah...about that..."

Elizabeth and the blind man emerge back out into the night. She gives him the keys and her pistol and sends him down into the dungeons to let all of the prisoners out as a diversion. She'll hold the chasing guards off. He does as he is told. One particularly fast guard catches up Elizabeth first and they lock swords. Another guard joins in, and then another. Before she knows it, five sword-wielding pirates engage Elizabeth - and she's holding her own.  
In the dungeons, the pistol aimed through the bars, the blind man unlocks the first cell and a deranged man runs out and charges up the stairs. This is repeated continuously until all of the prisoners are free and trying to escape or brawling with each other. A guard comes to check it out and is immediately grabbed and beaten to death. The blind man is forced kill a few inmates himself, as he advances deeper into the dungeons in search of the second half of the map.  
Back outside, dozens of escaped prisoners swarm out and engage the guards. Elizabeth uses this distraction well and ducks away down into the dungeons, killing one prisoner in the process. She advances through the mob, defending herself in the midst of the battle, before she finally catches up with the blind man. He is standing over a dead guard and clutching both maps, but he complains that he had to use the only shot in the pistol. They both stare - as much as a blind man can - at the angry escaping mob ahead, and then nod to one another. With a roar they charge through the chaos, out of the dungeons and towards the gate.

Jack, Gibbs and Jan are stealthily making their way through the streets towards the Orient prison, trying to avoid being recognised. Gibbs continuously pesters Jan about the accuracy of his drawings, but the local is adamant that they are accurate. Suddenly, Elizabeth and the blind man come sprinting breathlessly around the corner - there is a loud roaring in the background. Elizabeth waves the maps over her head as she runs. Jack, Gibbs and Jan exchange confused looks before they step around the corner into the open and see what is coming towards them:  
A mob of fighting prisoners trying to escape, and a group of furious guards tying to capture them and Elizabeth. There are hundreds of them. Jack turns and runs, quickly followed by Gibbs and Jan. They are all screaming.

Will, Ragetti, Pintel and the rest of the crew are back on board the Dutchman looking hung over and dirty when they spy Elizabeth and the blind man coming running towards them, telling them to cast off. Will is stubborn at first, until he sees the maps in Elizabeth's hand and the mob behind her chasing Jack, Jan and Gibbs. They cast off. Elizabeth and the blind man leap aboard. Jack, Gibbs and Jan can only manage to grab part of the ship and hang on to it perilously, as it slowly moves out to sea. The escaped prisoners are busily trying to steal as many boats and ships as they can, whilst brawling with the guards, who are also taking shots at the Dutchman. Before they know it, the guards are out of shot, and outnumbered and overwhelmed. The prisoners run riot.  
The Dutchman fades into the distance, with Jack Sparrow barely hanging on."


	9. Till the Blood Runs Clear

The British Armada moves steadily through the ocean like a great tide of wood. Thousands of soldiers line hundreds of decks. The ocean churns in various places as the Kraken follows. Onboard the lead ship, Lieutenants Gillette and Groves stand nervously at its head, peering out to the ocean. Behind them, several members of Davy Jones' barnacled crew stand like rigid statues, whilst others sharpen blunt instruments of pain and malice. In hush whispers the two officers discuss Norrington's mysterious disappearance following the news of Sao Feng's failure and Turner's escape. They speculate that there is something else, something more pressing that has drawn Norrington's wrath, causing the psychotic navy man to use the supernatural means of his new powers to vanish without a trace. As they talk there is commotion behind them, and Davy Jones' former crew begin howling and cheering. The brutish mutant pirate Rabens, who claims that the man is a traitor who has been seen before with Will Turner, drags through a lowly sailor to the main deck. This is all false of course, but everyone ignores the man's pleas for fear of their undead shipmates. Gillette, Groves and the rest of the sailors watch as the man is forced to his knees, his head pushed against a wooden stand and Rabens raises a huge, crude, jagged like club over his head. Groves begs them to stop, and another mutant pirate, Maldis, says that Norrington will be hearing of this insolence too. Rabens announces that this is the fate that will greet any other dissidents and traitors to the cause. He crushes the sailor's head with one blow, causing an outburst of laughter and whoops from the evil undead mutants, and bouts of vomiting from the human soldiers. Rabens is sprayed with blood but keeps laughing, and has the dead sailor's body strung up on the mast for all to see - a warning. Groves and Gillette stare at the sea, which is now running red with blood.

Back aboard the 'Flying Dutchman' an argument is in process. Will is berating Elizabeth for being so reckless and nearly getting herself killed, as well as nearly ruining their only chance of recovering the maps. Jack is less concerned, and is busy pouring over the maps with the blind man, whose name turns out to be Roland, and Gibbs. Their new recruit Jan is huddled down below, still in shock following his first ever near death experience. Elizabeth makes a snide remark about how she wasn't gallivanting around in brothels, before storming off. Will is left seething, before storming off himself, but to the opposite side of the ship, where Pintel and Ragetti are standing, quickly hiding whatever stolen goods they were showing previously.  
Jack marks a spot on the map, and says that it will take about two days to get there on a normal ship... lucky for them the 'Dutchman' isn't a normal. It will take about a day. But he is still unsure how they access Davy Jones' locker once they reach the particular location in the ocean. Roland says that he has to perform a ritual to open the gateway, and then they can enter. Jack is extremely pleased with the way things are going.  
It turns to night aboard the ship. Elizabeth is sat in a cabin looking downright miserable, whilst gazing into space. Will is sat in the crow's nest messing about with his pistol, and deflecting the apples being launched his way by Pintel and Ragetti.

'The First' vessel still snakes agonisingly through the ocean, clouded in the same mist. It's one legged captain still stands motionless on the deck, allowing the sea breeze to hit his weathered face. Bootstrap comes behind him and asks if they are still on course. The captain moves for the first time, nodding his head. Bootstrap murmurs under his breath, "My son, I only hope we are not too late".


	10. The Locker

Back aboard the 'Dutchman' Jack is roused in his cabin by Gibbs, who says that they are approaching the location on the map. Jack scrambles up to the deck looking dishevelled, and bumps into Elizabeth. There is an awkward moment between them as they look everywhere but at each other until Jack gives a sly wink. Elizabeth smiles back. There is a thump nearby, and Will lands from his descent from the crow's nest. Jack is startled and leaps away, saying it is none of his business..."yet". Will and Elizabeth just look at each other for a moment before he turns away.  
Roland the blind man is already up on deck, feeling frantically in his coat pocket for a locket he brought with him that is essential for the ritual. He panics, but Will simply strolls over to Ragetti and Pintel and orders them to hand it over. They produce the locket sheepishly; complain that a blind man is like Christmas to them. The 'Dutchman' stops in the designated location and Roland begin the ritual. He begins chanting in an unfamiliar language whilst Jack and the rest of the crew peer over the side at the sea below to see what is happening. Roland says the ritual requires the blood of two enemies because Davy Jones would never allow coherent teams into his locker, and he orders Will and Jack to expose their arms. Jack complains that Will is not his enemy..."recently", but Will says nothing. Roland simply jabs a finger to where Elizabeth is standing and both men understand what is meant. They expose their forearms and Roland cuts them with a dagger, catching and mixing the blood in a cup. Continuing the chanting, he pours the blood over the side into the sea below and everyone watches as the sea begins to churn and bubble.   
Jack says he is going, and so does Will. They leap into the nearest longboat and descend into the ocean. The bubbling sea has now become a huge, swirling, gaping whirlpool, a black hole in the otherwise calm sea. Roland says he will keep the portal open for as long as possible. Elizabeth watches anxiously over the side as the longboat with Will and Jack becomes caught up in the whirlpool and is sucked down below. Gibbs takes a long and nervous swig on his flask, exchanging anxious looks with the rest of the crew.

We return back to Purgatory Island. The beautiful beach is empty, with no sign of Barbossa. The forest is still. The sea is calm...until it erupts in a bout of splashing and coughing, and Jack and Will emerge from its depths. Jack gazes around saying, "Home sweet home", as Will begins to wade to shore. They reach the beach and look around for Barbossa, even calling his name. Suddenly Jack spots a set of tracks leading into the forest, and sets off in pursuit, with Will close behind.  
They enter the overgrown forest, filled with looming palm trees and straggly bushes. A sliver of sunlight pierces the treetops, illuminating the wild environment. They follow the tracks for a while, deeper into the forest, until the tracks suddenly split up and head off in opposite directions. Jack and Will decide to split up (foolishly), with Will going left and Jack going right.   
Jack's tracks continue as normal, but Will's quickly disappear, and he soon finds himself completely lost amongst the undergrowth. He can hear movement in the bushes around him and calls out Barbossa's name. The answer, however, is a deep growl...  
The tracks that Jack was following halt at the foot of a huge tree. He bends down and picks up a stray hat...Barbossa's. There is the sound of footsteps behind him and a familiar voice, saying "Hello, Captain Sparrow". Jack turns to see the manic looking Norrington emerging casually from the undergrowth, his hands in his pockets. "It seems not even death can hold you, captain," Norrington muses, "but that I fulfil that role, I highly doubt whether you will ever this place...'my' place". Jack starts towards the navy man, but from either side of him huge ropes are flung out and wrap themselves around his arms and neck, raising him up slightly in the air and positioning him in a kind of Crucifixion pose. The figures responsible for this are Norrington's new mutant undead crew, who grin maliciously from the side.  
Will waits nervously, sword and pistol in hand, as the growling continues. Suddenly a huge beast leaps from the forest with bird like qualities and talons capable of shredding human flesh. Will is caught by surprise and knocked over, spilling his pistol and sword. The creature looms over him, hungry, preparing to feed. Until, Will's pistol is suddenly fired and the creature drops dead. Barbossa stands there with the smoking pistol, laughing at the irony of the situation: his two biggest enemies have now become his saviours. He explains that the creature was the Guardian of the locker, the reason why no one ever treads into the forest. He explains he was fleeing from Norrington, who now controls the Guardian, the Kraken, Jones' crew, and everything, except for the 'Dutchman', which would complete his power. There is more noise from the forest, and Barbossa says that the Guardian can copy itself multiple times. Will tells him to head to the beach, whilst he heads off after Jack. They flee.  
Norrington toys with Jack, resting the tip of his sword against the pirate's throat, asking patiently where young Turner is hiding. Jack jokes about Norrington's new look, and how he is a monster himself now. Norrington merely smiles and commends Jack on how he stole Elizabeth from Will. Whilst he is talking, he does not notice Will shinning up the tree and cutting at the rope around Jack's neck. It breaks free and the ropes snap taught, bringing the two mutants holding the ropes around Jack's arms crashing together. Will leaps down, cutting Jack's bonds and throwing him his sword. They engage a flustered Norrington, who beats them back easily with his own blade but then has second thoughts about taking them both on, smiles, utters something under his breath, and vanishes into thin air. Will says they have to get back to the beach where Barbossa is waiting before the portal closes. Jack sighs and says that the rules of Davy Jones' locker are very clear: a soul (Barbossa's) cannot be freed without another being given in exchange. Will looks confused, asking "Well, what does that me-?" WHACK! A tree root whacks him over the head, knocking him out. Jack drops the root, saying, "You know the code, William". Jack then runs off, leaving Will behind.  
Jack emerges onto the beach where Barbossa is waiting. The sea is still frothing and bubbling as the portal burns. The former enemies exchange distasteful looks, with Jack commenting that Will fell behind. There is little argument and the two pirates leap into the swirling ocean portal and disappear beneath the waves.

Jack and Barbossa explode from the sea alongside the 'Dutchman', just as Roland cries out in pain, clutching his head and collapsing. The whirlpool vanishes and the portal is sealed. Will is trapped in Davy Jones' locker."


	11. An Unholy Alliance

Hanging from a rope over the side of the 'Dutchman' Jack and Barbossa are dragged aboard by its crew. Barbossa is staring around at the sea and the sun; it is the first time he has seen either for a long time. Gibbs and several other members of the crew jab swords at Barbossa's throat, whilst Elizabeth attends to Jack. Jan stares out over the side where the portal was a moment a go and then turns to Jack, asking, "Where's Will?"

A familiar pair of eyes flutters lightly, painfully, before opening beneath the shadows of the enchanted forest. Will sits up, rubbing his head, and gazing around. He curses Jack's name under his breath before heading off into the forest.

Elizabeth furiously presses her pistol to Barbossa's head and demands to know what he did with Will, but the resurrected pirate only smiles and nods in Jack's direction. Jack simply shrugs and says that Will fell behind. This horrifies Elizabeth, but the other pirates accept that their captain "kept to the code". Barbossa then says, "I don't wish to appear ungrateful, gentleman, but would you mind explaining to me why it was you brought me back?" Gibbs tells him about the death of Davy Jones and how Norrington has taken over command of his forces, with the aim of eradicating all pirates. They need the Brethren to gather once more and join their Pieces of Eight. Barbossa says the other Brethren, those who are still alive, will be coming anyway, but his Piece of Eight was on the Black Pearl. Everyone aboard the ship suddenly frowns and looks glum, prompting Barbossa to realise what ship he is on, and asks "Where's by boat?"

Back with the EITC fleet, Norrington has returned to his lead vessel, looking furious. He walks to its head and gazes out at the horizon, where a much smaller fleet of vessels is waiting stationary. Lieutenant Groves nervously approaches and identifies the vessels as those of the Dutch fleet, who promised their allegiance to the British during the crusade against piracy. Groves explains that their captain, Van Hoffryn, is a highly respected sailor and pirate hunter who was responsible for the deaths of over one hundred pirates by his own sword. Norrington orders Van Hoffryn be brought aboard and dispatches a handful of Davy Jones' barnacled crew. He explains to Norrington that he is sending a message to the pirates. There are shouts in the distance from the lead Dutch ship, and suddenly the undead sailors return from the water, but this time carrying a fierce looking blonde sailor with a scar above his left eye and a beautiful sword at his side. Van Hoffryn is a silent man, who simply gazes around him with a sadistic smile on his lips. Norrington tells him to watch -  
Suddenly, from the waters around the Dutch fleet; tentacles erupt into the air and smash against the various ships. From nowhere, dozens of the mutant pirates appear on board the ships and begin butchering the terrified crews. Screams of dying men filter across the waves towards the English fleet, as the Dutch vessels and sailors disappear beneath the waves to their deaths. Norrington never takes his eyes of Van Hoffryn, who watches the proceedings with an obvious enjoyment. Norrington says, "I don't know how you became a navy captain, but I don't care". Suddenly Norrington, Rabens the mutant pirate, two more mutant pirates, and three human sailors unsheathe their swords and attack the Dutch sailor. But Van Hoffryn is faster than anything they have ever seen, as he weaves in between them, deflecting the numerous blows with ease. He cuts down two of the sailors as the fight moves across the ship. Van Hoffryn performs a back flip and lands perfectly on the rail on the side of the sea, as he shrugs two mutant pirates down into the waves. He is so fast it is beyond belief, as he kills the final sailor with blade through the throat and then knocks both Rabens and Norrington to the ground. Norrington grins evilly, saying, "Welcome to my crew".


	12. From Beneath You It Devours

Back on Purgatory Island, Will creeps through the undergrowth, eyes darting from side to side, searching for any signs of danger. Up ahead, the distant rumble of the enchanted sea can be heard, but so can, much closer to Will, the ferocious growling of the predatory Guardian. Will has lost his sword and is clutching a large stick that he has managed to whittle to a sharp point; he is apparently assessing whether or not he can make it to the sanctuary of the beach without being caught. He goes for it, hurtling through the wilderness like a madman. A feral scream is emitted from the unseen and nearby Guardian as it gives chase, tree and plants crashing over in its wake. Will is running very fast, and the beach is growing nearer and nearer and... BAM! Will trips and falls flat on his face. He winces, waiting for the creature to jump on him and tear him to pieces. But there is only silence. Will climbs to his feet, still clutching his make-shift spear, and grins rather smugly to himself, before turning around in the direction of the beach -RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! The Guardian springs up before him, talons bared, knocking Will's spear flying. Will is knocked back against a tree, where he bangs his head and loses consciousness. The Guardian sniffs at him evilly, before lifting him up in its beak, slinging the body over its back and heading off into the jungle.

Back on the 'Flying Dutchman', Barbossa slumps down on the deck looking uncharacteristically miserable. He has just been told the fate that met that met his old ship, the 'Black Pearl' - devoured by a Kraken - and that his Piece of Eight went too. He complains to Jack that the coins will only work if they are all brought together, and seven alone would have no effect. They are doomed. Gibbs comments that the weather is not the only thing turning dark this day. From nearby, pretending not to listen, is Roland the warlock. Though he is still exhausted from opening the portal to Davy Jones' locker, he is intrigued by the fate of the 'Pearl', especially its consumption by the fabled Kraken. Elizabeth notices his interest and walks over to him, asking what is wrong. Roland explains that Davy Jones (now Norrington) is the Devil of the seas, and that all devils have minions to do their work for them; the Guardian is the gaoler of Purgatory Island, the Barnacled crew are the foot soldiers, and the Kraken is the gatekeeper of Purgatory. The Kraken is only summoned when it is a seaman's turn to go to Purgatory e.g. Jack's demise. If one were to slay the Kraken, it would not only take away Norrington's greatest servant, but also open the gates to anything trapped in Purgatory. Elizabeth comments that the 'Black Pearl's' wreckage mysteriously vanished from the seabed after its destruction, at the same time the Kraken disappeared. Roland says that if they can somehow summon the Kraken to fight against the 'Dutchman' and they can kill it, then the gates to Purgatory should be opened and anything being held there be released. Elizabeth asks whether that means Will too, but Roland shakes his head, adding that Jack and Will entered Purgatory on their own volition, and were not taken there by the Kraken or Davy Jones as they should have been. "He belongs to the Guardian know," Roland comments sourly.  
Elizabeth and Roland relay their plan to Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs and the rest of the crew, and receive a cold reception. Not many of them are anxious to face the beast again, given the fate that met them last time; Ragetti and Pintel are positively terrified. Gibbs calls it a "fools errand", whilst Jan remains blissfully ignorant, with his lack of knowledge of the dark forces of the sea. However, Jack and Barbossa warm steadily to the idea; Barbossa states that any creature responsible for destroying his ship (Jack flinches at this) should meet its end sooner rather than later. Jack says "That beastie was the only thing to get the better of me - well, except for that lass in Grenada, she was a fair old (sees Elizabeth's look), anyway, I say let's go for it... uhm, aargh!" Jack's attempts to appear all violently pirate-like in front of Barbossa fail miserably, drawing a silent reaction from the crew, at which Barbossa looks faintly amused. "All hands on deck!" Jack shouts, "Get to work!" But Pintel raises a hand nervously, "Uh 'ow are we supposed to make the Kraken thing come to us?" Jack ponders this a while and looks at Barbossa, Gibbs and Roland, who all shake their heads and shrug. Elizabeth comments that the Kraken used to serve the 'Dutchman' and there must be some way of summoning the creature via the ship. The crew all look blank, but suddenly Jack's eyes fall upon the huge organ of coral (played by Davy Jones in DMC) jutting out from the deck, covered in items of dirty clothing belonging to the crew. Jack stares at the organ and a smile spreads across his lips.

Back aboard the 'First' vessel, the captain still stands regally at the port side, staring out to sea. The fog is thick around the ship. In the background, dozens of shadowy crewmen work tirelessly, though their movements seem perfect, almost serene. One crewman throws a rope over board, whilst another scales the mast to the Crow's Nest. It appears that the dark vessel is nearing its destination. But the Captain still does not move. From below, the cloaked and hooded figure of Bootstrap Bill approaches, an object glimmering in his hand, though he stuffs it into his pocket quickly. "They have my son," he says monotonously to the Captain, receiving no reply. "We will go there first," Bootstrap states. He gazes up at the clouds above, which appear to be forming shapes in the sky, one of which has a mast and sails and an aft and port... it is a ship. Bootstrap smiles, "The message has been sent. The Brethren will gather." And with these words, the 'First' carries on through the gloom across the calm ocean waves.

Jack and the crew stand around the bizarre organ looking dumfounded. Everyone is casting nervous glances at the other. "So," Jack says, "Can anyone play?" No one says anything, and a few of the pirates laugh at the mere suggestion that one of them could play a musical instrument. But, slowly but surely, a hand rises into the air. The crowd parts to see whom it is. It is Ragetti. "Bloody hell," breathe Jack, Gibbs and Elizabeth at the same time. Pintel looks at Ragett and says, "You can't play the organ." Ragetti replies, "Yes I can, I learnt ages ago." Pintel presses, "You never told me." "You never asked," says Ragetti. Jack, growing slightly annoyed, says, "Wonderful! Sorry to break up this touching reunion, but could you just play." Ragetti smirks at Pintel, who looks far from happy, and sits himself down at the organ, complaining because the stool is made from coral bone and is used to leather cushions - "Just play!" orders Jack. "What should I play?" asks Ragetti. "Something pretty," Jack says, and begins swaying as Ragetti begins to play a wonderful little tune that echoes out across the ocean from the organ's hollow keys. As the music plays, Elizabeth stares out across the ocean, and is joined by Gibbs, who says that he is sure Will will be all right and they will get him back. Elizabeth is less certain. Ragetti finishes the lovely tune to rapturous applause, accept from the sulking Pintel, and the crew wait. Jack shrugs, commenting that detecting squids isn't one of his known traits. But from the cabin doorway, skulking in the shadows, Roland says, "It is coming." Jack asks how he can possibly know, but Roland just says, "I can feel it. It is coming. Very soon." The men suddenly look terrified, as Jack and a now verbal Barbossa roar at them to man their battle stations and prepare for battle. Elizabeth grabs a rifle and shimmies up the mast to the Crow's Nest. As the crew wait, the heavens open, and the rain begins to fall...


	13. Sparrow's Revenge

Back on Purgatory Island, Will blinks and opens his eyes. The world is upside down. Grasping his bearings, Will realises that he is hanging by his ankles from the roof of a dark cave. He thrashes hopelessly at his bonds, but they are too tight. In the distance, even deeper into the cave, he hears a shrill cry of death, and the ferocious and all too familiar snarling of the Guardian. Whilst he is struggling, looking for his weapons, a familiar voice speaks: "It's no use, laddy, we're his now". Will spins round frantically and lays eyes upon the figure of Davy Jones.  
After a stunned silence, Will regains the use of his body. Jones is in a similar position, hanging upside down, bound at his knees (as he only has one leg) and dangling pathetically. Will asks how this is possible, and Jones replies that without his heart he is reduced to the same as them, mortal, and the one who vanquished it - Norrington - takes his power. Instead of simply killing Jones, Norrington gave him to the Guardian, the devilish creature who keeps his victims alive as long as possible, even whilst feeding on them. When Will asks whom the screams belong to, Jones says, "Many men. The Kraken has been busy".  
Jones asks how is old pal Jack Sparrow is, and Will confirms that Jack is alive and is the one responsible for putting him in Purgatory. Jones laughs at this, but says he thought as much. The old villain looks sad though, and Will asks what's the matter, that Jones should not feel sorry for what he has to come after what he did to all those sailors. But Jones says he does not fear what the Guardian will do to him, rather that he has lost his last ever chance to set eyes upon his true love. Will asks who this is, but Jones only replies that she is on her way, and she will be seeing Captain Jack Sparrow very soon. Suddenly, the evil Guardian comes clawing into the cave, covered in blood and entrails, still hungry; it looks from Will to Jones and then back again, before heading for Jones. As he is viciously ripped down and dragged away, Jones calls to Will that he will survive this, and that his father will redeem himself and find peace. Jones and the Guardian disappear, and the screams begin. Will shivers in the cold air.

We next come to a secluded island in the Uncharted Waters, with dense forests and a huge row of mountains. A small native community resides her, but peaceful and vegetarian. They are sleepy and walk about freely. One of them, the Wise Man, sits serenely in a throne of sorts, clutching a large staff, a headdress on, and wearing a large golden coin around his neck. The other villagers bow to him as they pass, and he gives them a friendly wave of his staff. However, the villagers are also casting nervous glances towards a stranger who is approaching through the town. He is tall and bearded, wearing a long blue coat, caked in mud, but carrying no weapon. This is a white man, but he does frighten the villagers, who have experience far beyond our imagining. They are a society above our own. They see into the heart of things. The Man approaches the Wise Man and kneels before him; the two begin conversing in the native tongue. The sailor, because he clearly is, asks if the Wise Man is a good ruler, to which the reply is that none is fit to pass judgement upon themselves. The Sailor says that if he were chieftain, he would not inflict such dangers upon his people. He points to the coin about the Wise Man's neck, and the native flinches slightly. The Sailor says he would never parade it around so openly. The Wise Man says that he is not afraid of death nor are his people, but who ever disturbs this coin and uses it for evil, should fear that which is beyond death. The Sailor asks what is beyond death, but the Chieftain only smiles and laughs slightly. The Sailor then asks for the coin, but the Wise Man refuses, saying that Servants of Evil do not scare him. The Sailor smiles and asks if the Wise Man has ever heard of Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa, Davy Jones, The Flying Dutchman, The Black Pearl, the Brethren and the Pieces of Eight, or the Kraken. The Chieftain's face drops in sudden, fearful realisation, and a sword suddenly pierces through his back, as he is stabbed from behind.  
The Wise Man grimaces as the blade impales him, and the perpetrator from behind stands up, revealing himself to be the lethal swordsman Van Hoffryn. The Dutch assassin smiles at the dying man, but the Wise Man just smiles straight back. The Sailor on the ground leans forward, snatches the coin from the Chieftain's neck, and snarls in his face, "You are afraid now. You know fear." But the Wise Man only smiles in death, whispering, "No, it is you who knows fear". He dies, and the Sailor stands up slowly, the shadow passing from his angry face until we get a proper look at James Norrington. He is furious, scowling around him at the village, but also casting nervous glances towards the corpse beneath him. Van Hoffryn is staring wide-eyed and excitedly around at all the villagers who have noticed their dead leader. They are angered and begin to approach the two sailors, but Norrington suddenly screams out, "SPARE NO ONE!" A whole host of British soldiers steps from the tangled forest, rifles raised, and open fire on the natives. The screams of death fill the air as the villagers struggle to escape the gunfire, but instead become easier prey. The soldiers cut them down and set fire to their village, with Van Hoffryn in his sadistic element. But, the fire and death behind him, Norrington stomps through, clutching the coin in his hand, towards a longboat that lies waiting to return him to his fleet.

Back on Purgatory Island, Will is still hanging in the cave, trying desperately to swing up and pull himself free. The screams have died down a little in the background and the fear that the Guardian is coming has returned. He swings his body upwards continuously, hurting his back dreadfully, until he manages to brag hold of the bonds around his ankles. Fighting through the pain it is causing his back, Will begins rubbing the ropes against the stone, wearing them down until they are but a thread. It breaks and Will falls to the ground, gashing his cheek on a stone as he does so. Painfully he stands up and looks around. He freezes. From the entrance to the back of the caves, the Guardian is standing watching him.  
Will turns in panic and tries to run from the creature and the cave, but instantly it is upon him, its claws digging into his flesh, its beak snapping at his face. It begins dragging him further into its lair, until Will grabs hold of ridge and holds firm. The Guardian snarls at sinks its beak into Will's leg, causing him to cry out and relinquish his grip. He is pulled desperately into its death chamber, where the gruesome remains of its other victim's lie; bones and guts and all. Seeing his chance, Will grabs the nearest bone and beats at the Guardian furiously until it releases him. He beats it in the head until it drops and then limps furiously from the cave. Whether or not the creature is dead is irrelevant, as it is self replicating anyway, and the sounds of its angry replacement can be heard already, tearing its way through the wilderness in pursuit. Will limps towards the beach, the screams behind him, until he flops out desperately onto the golden sand, rolls over in the sun, and passes out.

The rain is still pouring around the 'Flying Dutchman' as its new crew await the arrival of the Kraken. Up high in the crow's nest, Elizabeth clutches her rifle closely, whilst on the deck below, Jack stands patiently by the wheel. Down below, Pintel and Ragetti marshal the crewmembers on the cannons, whilst Gibbs runs back and forth shouting encouragement. Of Roland and Jan and Barbossa there is no sight. Gibbs comes and stands next to Jack, asking how he is supposing they slay this monster of the deep. Jack shrugs, "luck". Gibbs speculates that perhaps the Dutchman itself will disorientate the beast, make it reluctant to attack its former vessel. Jack ponders this, but speculates that it may also be out for revenge. As they are speaking, there is a slight lurch from beneath the waves, and Gibbs cries out, "It's here!" From the deck below, Barbossa and several sailors emerge carrying huge barrels of gunpowder, which they ready by the ship's sides. Barbossa takes his position alongside Jack and asks if the Kraken is worse than the squid they fought of the coast of France. Jack says it is. Barbossa glowers, but grips his sword hilt close.  
And then, from the sea, the huge tentacles begin to snake their way up the sides of the Dutchman, feeling the vessel, obviously in agreement that it can be destroyed. The crew stand back from the rails to avoid the tentacles, as Pintel and Ragetti watch them snake across the mounted guns. Jack calls for the Triple Guns to be readied, and thus the powerful cannons are unfurled at the ship's head. The tentacles creep further and further towards the deck, until Jack calls out FIRE! And the side cannons erupt, blasting bloody holes through the tentacles and sending them crashing through the waves. "NOW!" cries Barbossa, and the crewmen hurl the multiple barrels of gunpowder into the sea. Barbossa, Elizabeth, Gibbs and several other sailors take aim at the barrels with their rifles, and wait just before they drop beneath the water's surface to fire at them. BOOM! The explosion rips through the water and hits the body of the Kraken hard underwater, rocking the ship, but also sending a spasmodic volley of flailing tentacles crashing onto the 'Dutchman', swiping several hapless sailors aside. Elizabeth is shaken in the crow's nest and tumbles out, clutching wildly at the mast. "Force it out of the water!" Barbossa orders, as more barrels of gunpowder are thrown into the sea and shot and blown up. The Kraken is writhing in the bubbling depths, its body growing closer and closer to the surface, its tentacles crashing against the ship like huge timbers. One poor crewmen, is grasped by the face by a sucker and pulled to the sea, floating back up mumbling with no face; Barbossa mercifully shoots him dead. Down in the cannon room, two tentacles explode through the ship's side and drag away three crewmen, knocking Pintel aside, and narrowly missing Ragetti's face with a sucker. Pintel leaps forwards to defend his friend and jams a harpoon straight through one of the attacking tentacles, causing it to convulse, whilst Ragetti and the other crewmen hack at with their swords.  
On deck, Jack looks anxiously over the side, seeing two crewmen being dragged to their deaths, and sees the Krakens body just beneath the surface. He calls for a spear or a sword and a barrel of gunpowder. In the crow's nest, a hand pushes the dangling Elizabeth back to safety and she sees that it is Roland. The blind warlock smiles, even as the Kraken swipes at them with a stray tentacle. Below, Jan heads nervously for the longboats, but finds Ragetti and Pintel already there. "Uh, just gettin' um ready for the crew," the two pirates lie. "Uh, yeah, me too," says Jan, and pretends to polish the boats. The three of them go fleeing as a tentacle crashes down upon them, reducing the longboats to matchwood. On deck, Jack is now holding a barrel of gunpowder; he removes his coat, his hat, and jumps onto the rail. Both Barbossa and Elizabeth stare at him in awe, and know what he is planning. "Hello, beastie," says Jack, and dives awkwardly into the water. The crew continue battling the angered tentacles, but try to see their captain beneath the waves, as they do so. Gibbs is thrown off balance and sent flying into the waves, whilst Barbossa looks on. Elizabeth scours the waves, until a stray tentacle catches her ankle, and begins to try and drag her free of the mast. Roland struggles frantically to hold onto her. But suddenly, the monster gives a great roar, and water explodes from the ocean, swamping the Dutchman, and almost drowning its crew. With the water, comes Jack, who lands on the deck with a great thud, waving a hand in the sea's direction, where a dark shape is rising from the depths. The Kraken's body looms up before the Dutchman, its black hole of a mouth gaping open, preparing to swallow the ship whole and return it to the depths. But then Barbossa notices where it is Jack is pointing, at the barrel of gunpowder impaled upon the side of the Kraken's body by a stray harpoon. Jan, Ragetti and Pintel notice too, and along with Barbossa raise their rifles and aim. "For the Pearl," murmur Jack and Barbossa at the same time. They fire.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The moment the bullet strikes the gunpowder, the Kraken is blown into a thousand pieces, showering the Dutchman in its filth, and rocking the ship with its force greatly also. Elizabeth and Roland are thrown from the mast and crash to the deck. The four gunmen, Barbossa, Ragetti, Pintel, and Jan, are blown away from one side of the ship to the other. A cloud of smoke rises into the air, and the corpse of the monstrous and fearsome Kraken sinks to the bottom of the ocean and to the Hall of Beasts in the Land of the Dead.  
Jack is helped onto his feet by Barbossa and the two comment that the giant squid was harder. They look around; most of the Dutchman's crew are dead, though around a dozen remain. Elizabeth and Roland are bruised but nothing more, as are Jan, Ragetti and Pintel. A dazed Gibbs is fished from the water, covered in Kraken entrails and roused by a waft of his flask. Jan notes that they have freed the seas of at least one terror. Jack asks Roland whether killing the Kraken will bring back all of the ships it has destroyed, but Roland says no, as only the Pearl was raised by its master, Davy Jones, and as such belonged to him. With the Kraken dead, the ship it was holding will return. Even as the words leave his mouth, there is a lurch in the ocean on the horizon, and the sea breaks, and a black vessel emerges from the depth, glistening in the rain, its black sails unfurled. Both Jack and Barbossa step forward excitedly, "The Pearl"."


	14. The Pieces Of Eight

On the 'Flying Dutchman', Gibbs and much of the crew are cleaning the disgusting remains of the Kraken of the deck. It is slimy, and several of the BIG TOUGH PIRATES pass out from the stench. Gibbs is looking nervous and disgruntled. He is mumbling to himself and keeps throwing glances to the sea, where we now see a pair of longboats heading towards the 'Black Pearl'.  
In one boat sits Jack, Elizabeth, Jan and Roland, and in the other, Barbossa, Ragetti and Pintel. Elizabeth notices that Jack is fingering his pistol constantly. They arrive at the 'Pearl' and they all clamber aboard. Both Jack and Barbossa at first seem overcome and stare around the ship with gleeful awe. Elizabeth asks Barbossa where the Piece of Eight is, and the pirate swaggers into the captain's quarters and rips up a piece of boarding, revealing a glorious golden coin. Jack is surprised, but Barbossa comments that he always did know the 'Pearl' better. Barbossa hangs the coin around his neck and moves back onto the deck. "Now then," says Jack, "If Mister Barbossa here would return to the Dutchman and send over Mister Gibbs." But Barbossa says that the 'Pearl' is his and steps towards the wheel. Jack points his pistol at Barbossa, who points his own right back. Another pistol taps against Barbossa's ear, from Elizabeth. Jan also points his pistol at Barbossa. Ragetti and Pintel accidentally point their pistols at each other, before training them on Jack and Jan respectively. The whole group is locked in a great circular stand off. Jack claims that Davy Jones raised the 'Black Pearl' for him and no one else, but Barbossa comments that when he was captain no one mutinied or got the ship eaten. Elizabeth says why can't they just share the vessel, but Jack laughs, prompting Elizabeth to train her weapon on him. "Sorry, luv," he says quickly. In the corner of the ship, the blind Roland is listening to all this intently, and then begins laughing. Everyone looks at him. Roland comments that no matter where he is, or whoever has it, the 'Black Pearl' will always be one with Jack Sparrow, thereby making him its rightful Captain. Barbossa scoffs at this asks who the bloody 'ell this Warlock thinks he is? "Your rescuer," is all Roland says. Barbossa seems rather humbled by this, and backs away, saying to Jack that he will be First Mate again then. "Cook," says Jack. "Quartermaster," says Barbossa. "Cabin boy," laughs Jan, but then gets poked by Barbossa's pistol.  
It is agreed that Jack will captain the 'Black Pearl' along with Gibbs, Elizabeth and half of the crew, and Barbossa will captain the 'Flying Dutchman' with Ragetti, Pintel and the other half of the crew. Elizabeth asks just what exactly the Pieces of Eight will do when they are all together, but Jack and Barbossa look stumped. Roland explains that long ago, the Goddess of the Seas, Calypso, fell in love with a mortal man, a man of the sea. Such was there love that Calypso betrothed upon the man the greatest gift she could think of: immortality. The sailor became immortal, became bound to the sea like the Goddess Calypso herself, so that they might always be together. But Calypso was a Goddess after all, and she was wild and untameable, thus the man of the sea could not bear the pain anymore and cut out his heart to stop it. The man's name was Davy Jones. When Calypso found out what her man had done, her fury became such that she destroyed fleets of ships with single breaths and terrorized the ocean waves. Until, the pirates of the era joined together, forming the Pirate Brethren, the most ancient and powerful of all pirates. They defeated Calypso in battle, reducing her to a mortal prison, and trapped the essence of a Goddess in eight golden coins, which would remain with each of the Brethren until they died, and then it would pass down to the closest shipmate and so on and so on. If all of the coins can be brought together, then the essence of the Goddess would be resurrected, her mortal host identified, and she would serve the will of those who restored her.  
Jack, Ragetti and Pintel are open mouthed at this tale, whilst Elizabeth shakes her head, clearly a none believer. Barbossa nods knowingly, adding that some also say that the member of the Brethren who took the coin that held the largest part of Calypso, also took some of her powers, and thus became immortal too, and has never died. He is the First ever Pirate, and his ship is the First Vessel of the seas. Barbossa points at a small ruby in the centre of the coin, and everyone sees that it is glimmering. The First Pirate has summoned the Brethren, and as such the Gathering will commence. None but the First Pirate will ever know how to reach the Gathering, as the ship which bears the Piece of Eight will go itself.  
Barbossa returns to the 'Dutchman' and the ship is tied to the 'Black Pearl', before taking off at a phenomenal speed across the waves. Pintel looks to Barbossa and asks where the Gathering will commence. Barbossa smiles, murmuring, "Shipwreck's Cove".

Back on Purgatory Island, Will awakens from his unconscious status on the beach, the growls of the Guardian long gone. He is instantly aware of a dark figure looming over him though, and he jumps up quickly. It is Bootstrap Bill. The father and son embrace. Bootstrap looks terrible, even more of a sea creature than before. Will asks how he got here, to which Bootstrap replies that Davy Jones' demise backfired slightly. It did not release anyone from the 'Dutchman', but rather gave Norrington Jones' powers. Norrington released the crew from the 'Dutchman' in order for them to serve on his ship, but Norrington sought to punish Bootstrap for everything his son had done to him, thus banishing him to spend his fate in the ocean. "Imagine that," says Bootstrap mournfully, "to spend an eternity in the waves, slowly becoming one with the sea, until I am nothing. It is like reliving Hector Barbossa's tyranny all over again." Before Will can say it, Bootstrap says he knows that Barbossa was freed from Purgatory and that Jack Sparrow is the reason for Will's imprisonment. "I was rescued," continues Bootstrap, "by a ship older than the Dutchman and blacker than the Pearl. The First Vessel." Bootstrap explains that the Captain is the greatest pirate who ever lived, the man who will unite pirates against the marshalled armada. Bootstrap also comments that Will must join the fight. "What about you?" asks Will. "My fight is done," replies Bootstrap. He says it is time to go, but Will reminds him that another soul must remain in Purgatory in place of another. Then Will realises his father is planning and steps back. Bootstrap insists that it is the only way, but Will protests. Suddenly three sailors emerge from the water, old pirates, silent and regal, and grab Will. They begin dragging him into the water. "My life is done," says Bootstrap, "you have made me proud. My one good deed in life is to take your place in life. Do not hate yourself. Do not miss me, my son. Goodbye". And Will is dragged into the sea screaming.

When Will opens his eyes again, he finds that he is on board a black ship, surrounded by thick fog and mist. All of the crewmen seem old and noble, as though they are all captains of the sea. At the head of the ship, Will can see a dark figure standing perfectly still in the breeze. Will is helped to his feet and a blanket thrown around his shoulders. A man with one eye and a wonderfully bushy beard identifies himself as Gale, the First Mate of the First Vessel. Will is at first sullen and rude, still mourning his father, but nods at the figure at the head of the ship. "The captain," says Gale, "but do not try to speak with him. He will speak with none except Calypso, when she forgives him for the terrible deed he did all those years ago. He imprisoned her". Will asks where they are going, noticing the weapons and crates on the deck. "To the Gathering of The Brethren," says Gale. "To Shipwreck's Cove."


	15. Shipwreck's Cove

The EITC and British fleet snakes menacingly through the ocean in the Uncharted Waters. Hundreds of ships, some with the menacing speed of the 'Interceptor' and others with the brutal ferocity of the 'Dauntless'. The ship at the head of the fleet is a beauty; huge in size and frightening in its array of fearsome weaponry; it twinkles in the sunlight, such is its decorative gold and silver. This is the most powerful ship in the waters, taken by a navy captain when it was a regular vessel, and then fashioned into an instrument of the supernatural by him and his minions. This is James Norrington's ship, the new 'Flying Dutchman' of the seven seas. His own and his phantoms connection to the sea has slowly turned it into such a ship, with power over the elements. Norrington had it fashioned like the 'Dauntless', beautiful rather than frightening, as he is still a gentleman, but the presence of Davy Jones' old crew aboard have gradually transformed it. They only ever feared one ship, and that was the 'Black Pearl', but that vessel is no more - isn't it? Norrington's ship strikes fear into the heart of all Pirates. It is his ship, the navy's ship, and its name is the 'Leviathan'.  
Norrington strides to the head of his ship. He looks a little more presentable now, in his blue navy coat, and sporting a fine new sabre on his hip. But his beard and wild mane of hair remains, a symbol of his slide into insanity - thanks to Captain Jack Sparrow. Norrington's face is strangely calm for once, as he gazes out upon the sparkling ocean. Behind the fleet of ships, far away in the distance, black smoke pours into the sky, as the remains of a dozen or so pirate havens burn in their wake. The 'Leviathan's' first mate, the sea-phantom Rabens, approaches his captain and tells him that the Kraken is dead. Norrington nods, explaining that he sensed the creature's passing a long time ago, and that it no longer matters, without all of the Pieces of Eight the Brethren are weak. Rabens also notes that young Turner has escaped the Guardian and The Locker, and that his father has taken his place. Norrington smiles, and orders Rabens to prevent the Guardian from sending Bootstrap Bill to the Afterlife - he has a plan to recover the remaining seven coins. He calls over the sadistic Van Hoffryn - who actually makes Rabens cower - and whispers something into his hear. Silently, the Dutch assassin slips into a rowboat and heads off into the distance.

"Land ahoy!" comes the call from the crow's nest on both the 'Black Pearl' and the 'Flying Dutchman'. Barbossa strides to the head of the 'Dutchman' and pears through the fog that has enveloped the two ships. Then he sees it, a dark set of jagged rocks appearing through the gloom. Back on the 'Pearl', Jack and Elizabeth are watching the very same thing. "Shipwreck's Cove," Jack whispers. In the distance to the right, another ship is spotted, and then another to the left. Ragetti rushes to ask Barbossa whether or not they should ready the guns, but the wily old pirates simply shakes his head, saying, "The Brethren are coming".  
The 'Pearl' and the 'Dutchman' are anchored up a fair distance away from the island, and respective longboats from the two ships are readied. Barbossa, Ragetti, Pintel and a few other crewmen in the 'Dutchman's', and Jack, Elizabeth, Roland, Jan and Gibbs in the 'Pearl's'. They both row quickly towards the black rock face, being led by Barbossa. The rocks opens up into a sheer cliff face, which has a large fissure at its foot, and into which the two longboats row. They come into a dark passage, flanked all around by dark walls of wet rock that shines like oil. The river-like passage continues for a long time. Barbossa sits at the heat of his boat looking pleasantly optimistic, whilst Jack looks extremely nervous. Glancing about he can see ancient drawings and indecipherable runes sketched onto the walls of the cavern, depicting death and war and bloodshed. Elizabeth pears down into the water across which they are rowing and sees a golden glow coming from below, as well as dozens of pale, lifeless, but still flesh corpses. Barbossa explains that this is the Passage of the Lost Souls, a reminder to all pirates that treasure and jewels will ultimately bring about nothing but greed and death - so don't do it too much. Jack grins and reaches into the water looking for a gold coin, but Elizabeth slaps his hand away. The longboats finally arrive at an equally shadowy embankment at the end of the passage, where the crew clamber out, some of them slipping awkwardly on the wet rock. Jan's foot slides momentarily into the water and he pulls it out quickly, commenting that it was the coldest thing he had ever felt. "Cold like death," says Gibbs, who is extremely uncomfortable in this place. Roland, however, is fixated on the faces that lie in the depths of the water, and he stands on the embankment, staring in. He asks Barbossa who conjured such a thing to last so long, and the pirate replies, "Magicians, warlocks, sorcerers, who knows? Some poor soul taken by the very first pirates to do their bidding". Elizabeth comes up behind Roland and asks him whom exactly he is. He says nothing.  
Barbossa comes to a wall in the rock face, with a split visible down the centre as though it is a doorway of some sort that needs opening. They all crowd around it as Barbossa tries to remember. "The blood of a pirate," he says suddenly, and before anyone realises it he has sliced Jack's left hand open, splattering the blood on the door of rock. Jack yelps and jumps back, and all of his crew pull out their various weapons, aiming them at Barbossa and his crew. The 'Dutchman' crew do the same. Barbossa only grins and holds up the bloody knife, saying, "I couldn't resist. Now we've both shed one another's blood, Jack. All I need do now is kill you and then we're even". He laughs and turns back to the door, which is now groaning and beginning to split slowly, causing the whole passageway to shakes. Jack looks disgruntled but orders his crew to keep their weapons ready. As Barbossa, his crew, Elizabeth, Jan, Gibbs and Roland pass through the rock doorway, Jack follows cautiously in last place, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword and his fixed solely upon Captain Hector Barbossa.  
The sailors emerge into a huge cavern; with a ceiling so high it is lost in the darkness above. They are standing on a long stone bridge, cracked and aged in some places, that stretches right across to the other side. Beneath them is a sheer drop with no visible bottom, just deep blackness that turns even the bravest stomach to knots. The crews all gulp as they peer down, but Barbossa decides to stride ahead and his crew follow slowly. The bridge groans under the pressure. CRACK! It gives way under Jan's footsteps and he plummets through... only to have Gibbs spring forwards and grab him by his shoulders. The Chinese con artist dangles perilously over the abyss, as Gibbs manages to heave him back up. Jan looks terrified, whilst Barbossa, Ragetti, Pintel and a few others laugh hysterically. The next moment, the stone gives way under Pintel's left foot and he slides over the bridge towards the darkness. He reaches out desperately with his left hand and manages to grab hold of Ragetti's sword hilt, pulling him down to. But Ragetti catches onto Barbossa's shoulder, who then catches onto Elizabeth's rifle, who grabs onto Gibbs' ankle, who grasps Jack's waist and they all slide down towards the drop. Roland, Jan and the other crew members manage to hold onto Jack and begin the struggle of heaving all of the crew members back up. Pintel is right at the bottom of the human rope and is eyeing his potential fall with wide eyes. Eventually, they all manage to support each other well enough that they make it back onto the bridge. Barbossa chastises Pintel for not paying attention, whilst Jack has a laugh this time at his former shipmate's expense. They all continue across the bridge, much more slowly this time, until they reach the other side and breathe a huge sigh of relief.  
They emerge from the bridge cavern into a massive cave, complete with a shallow lake that one can stand up in, various rock formations, but, most eye-catching of all, a shipwrecked vessel leaning on its side and sparkling in the water, and a pile of treasure larger than anything any of the them have ever seen. The direction each person takes next says a lot about who they are; Jack, Jan, Ragetti, Pintel and Barbossa rush towards the gold, whilst Elizabeth, Gibbs and Roland head towards the ship. On the side of the ship is its name, the "Fortune Teller". Gibbs explains that the legend goes that no one knows where it came from, only that it has always been there, since the very first pirates took to the seas all those years ago. As Jack and Barbossa eagerly near the treasure, an unfamiliar voice rings out in the cave, saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, mates". And from behind the treasure, emerging from the shadows steps Captain Holtz, First Mate Rostow, and the blind Porter, the very same crew that Will had joined after Jack's death, the crew that had been captured by Lord Cutler Beckett before his death, the crew that had had its ship destroyed, and the crew that has a captain who is apparently one of the Brethren.  
Jack asks why they shouldn't steal the treasure, and Captain Holtz replies that the treasure is bound to Shipwreck's Cove, and if even the smallest piece goes missing, then the whole thing caves in. Barbossa suddenly remembers and stands back, but Jack looks unhappy, saying, "Bloody risky with pirates". Barbossa greets Captain Holtz as old friends, calling each other Hector and Daniel respectively. Holtz explains that they arrives a few hours ago, feeling the Brethren call the other night. Barbossa says he didn't see their ship, at which Captain Holtz and crew look a little upset. They explain that the EITC captured them, destroyed their ship and killed most of their crew, all in search of some youngster they had picked up in Tortuga - William Turner. Jack and company looked shocked, especially Elizabeth, who realises that this is how Will came to rescue her. Barbossa asks whom the traitor was, and is disappointed to hear it was Nathaniel. Captain Holtz says that they were kept prisoner on an EITC ship, until they managed to trick a guard, kill him, steal his keys and escape in a longboat. They floated the seas aimlessly, until the Brethren called and they were drawn to the Shipwreck's Cove. Barbossa says that he'll help Holtz find a new ship.  
Just then another set of pirates enter the cave, about a dozen, all oriental in appearance. They greet the other pirates warmly, except for their captain, who remains hooded and does not speak. Two more crews enter, one from the ship the 'Flame d'eau Paris' (Paris Flame) with its French crew and fiery Captain Markote; the other is the "Scarlet Tiger", a crew of brutal looking men and their Captain Benneth, who is an old friend of Jack Sparrow's. The pirates are typically jovial, loud and crude, plenty of rum has been brought along, and Jack, Gibbs, Barbosaa, Ragetti and Pintel are in their element. Jack and Barbossa are continuously dodging the question about their respective deaths, calling them simple misunderstandings rather than actual demises. Elizabeth and Roland look less comfortable in this situation, as Roland is continuously receiving suspicious looks, especially from the hooded captain of the Oriental ship, which is identified as the 'Empress'. Elizabeth sees some female crew members and gravitates towards them, but notices that they are eyeing up her jewellery and decides against it.  
The conversations turn to darker subjects, as they all discuss the carnage caused by Norrington and is fleet. Barbossa asks them all to prove that they still possess their Pieces of Eight, and the captains all produce golden coins identical to Barbossa's. They discuss how long it will take for the 'First Vessel' to arrive, and Captain Benneth says a long time, as that ship has to sail from the other side of the earth. But the captain of the 'Empress', still hooded, finally speaks, saying, "No, the ship that we seek is nearer than you all think. I have seen it with my own eyes, when it rescued me from death and gave to me a new ship in which to travel to you all. Its captain proved to me that we can win this war if we Brethren come together with our Pieces of Eight. But there is one amongst us who is not a member and will betray us". The captain's hand shoots up and points directly at Jack Sparrow. The Oriental captain is standing tall on the pile of gold, above everyone else, as he throws back his head. Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel all emit a loud gasp as they finally see who it is. It is Sao Feng.

A pirate vessel moves steadily across the ocean in the night. It flies no colours, but a skull and crossbones. Its crew are sleeping, but some are still on duty on deck. Its captain, a worried looking man named Saunders stands at its head. The first mate approaches and hands him a golden coin, saying that it will get them to Shipwreck's Cove soon enough.  
Unbeknownst to any aboard the ship, a small longboat snakes up very closely behind them and stops, as its only inhabitant climbs out and grapples onto the side of the pirate ship, the 'Pendragon'. The shadowy figure works its way around near to the front of the ship, where it hunkers down, preparing to stay with the ship until its destination, but remain undetected. Silently, the sinister Van Hoffryn awaits the arrival at Shipwreck's Cove."


	16. The First Pirate

Will and Elizabeth's eyes meet across the cave, the water rippling beneath them. There is still something there, a passion, a longing for the world to return to the way it was. But neither of them move towards one another, and instead Will finds himself surrounded by Gibbs, Jan and Roland, all greeting him warmly and asking how he escaped The Locker. Elizabeth remains silent, and Sao Feng looks from her to Will and... smiles slowly. It is not a sinister or an evil smile, but simply one of content. The Chinese pirate is hiding something. But what?  
And then Will sees Barbossa.  
And Barbossa stares straight back.  
Two sets of footsteps advance, crashing through the water below. The two enemies advance. There is the scraping of metal as both draw swords, and the cocking of pistols. Will's face is full of fury; he is ready to finally kill the wily pirate for all that he has done. Barbossa's face is filled more with anticipation, as though he is going to enjoy hurting this young whelp... a lot.   
The two combatants are joined - Barbossa by Pintel and Ragetti, and Will by Gibbs and Jan. Elizabeth, Roland and Sao Feng do not move. The other pirates in the cave, who have so far been on their best behaviour, begin cheering violently at the prospect of a fight. They want blood, and it looks as though that is what they are going to -  
BANG! A gunshot cracks into the air and shakes the very rock face. A hazy smoke settles over the raging crowd, and Will and Barbossa find themselves with daggers pressed against their throats. Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs and Jan share a similar fate. All of the other pirates present are caught of guard, and become surrounded by sword and gun wielding men in black. The _First Vessel's_ crew. Elizabeth is forced against the wall violently by her guard, though he shows no other interest in her. A flicker of anger passes across Will's face. Though there is the tip of a sword tickling the flesh of his throat, Sao Feng looks as though he is watching a particularly boring production. His face is void of emotion.  
The smoke settles. It was Gale who fired the shot into the air. He advances slowly on both Will and Barbossa, eyeing them contemptuously. "What is your dispute?" he asks forcefully.  
"He kidnapped my love, condemned my father to a fate worst than death, and helped trap me in Davy Jones' Locker," says Will quickly. All of the pirates present look fearful at the mention of the Locker.  
Barbossa replies simply, "He stole my ship." Loud gasps too. It's just not proper to steal another man's ship.  
Gale considers this whilst he paces around the cave. His men look eager to butcher the pirates they have at their mercy. He asks, "How many of the Pieces are here?"  
The answer is five, with the _First Vessel_ making six. The _Pendragon_ and the _Esmerelda_ are still unaccounted for. Gale seems surprised that there are so many Pieces already, especially when he sees Sao Feng. He advances on the Oriental pirate menacingly, before laughing, "So, I now know of four men to have returned from the dead, and three of them are in this cave". He is of course talking about Jack, Barbossa, Will and Sao Feng. He asks the captain of the _Empress_, "Are the legends really true? Do your ships regenerate the mortally wounded? Can you not be killed onboard your ships?"  
Sao Feng merely answers, "We are beyond death, my men and I".  
"So the spirit of the Dragon Lady is still with you?" Gale queries.   
"Always," Sao Feng nods.  
But then a look of realisation flashes across Gale's face, and it screws up in rage towards Sao Feng. "You have stolen 'her' essence as well!" the First Mate cries. And goes for his pistol.  
But Sao Feng is just as fast. In one swift motion the Chinese captain flicks his guard's blade aside and thrusts his own pistol towards the very centre of Gale's forehead. Gale has his own weapon pointed at Sao Feng's stomach. In the chaos, some of the crew of the _Empress_ have turned the tables on their guards, as do some of the others. It is a true hectic stand off between groups who are supposed to be uniting against a common foe. But, it seems, pirates do not make alliances. Only Will and Barbossa look rather helpless, struggling to breathe.  
Gale says to Sao Feng, "We know you aligned with Beckett. You betrayed the Brethren. You are a mercenary only interested in your own profits."  
"That is what pirates do," Sao Fang counters, receiving a unanimous "Aye" from all but the crew of the _First Vessel_. Sao Feng continues, "We are not simply obsessed with old legends and superstitions."   
"You will be," Gale whispers.

CLUNK! A wooden leg slams against the deck of the _First Vessel_. The Captain is walking along the deck, moving for the very first time, his unnatural mist following in his wake. The ship appears to be moving with him, growing even closer to the island. He is going ashore it seems. But this cannot be! His men remaining on deck look stunned as they fall upon their knees. His dark figure passes amongst them.

The sound of the wooden leg of The Captain is very loud, so loud that even Jack Sparrow can hear it, locked away in his cell in the hold of the _Empress_. He smiles at the burly guard glaring at him, saying, "Looks like your captain's been a naughty boy, mate". The guard can clearly speak no English whatsoever, so Jack attempts sign language.

The _First Vessel_ is right alongside the island, and The Captain moves slowly yet regally towards the edge and steps off.

Back in the cave, the CLUNKING can now just about be heard. Will and Elizabeth look faintly confused, whilst all of the pirates in the room display a strange mixture of fear, apprehension and wonder. CLUNK! Pintel and Ragetti exchange nervous glances. Barbossa looks rather pleased, despite the knife against his neck.  
"Your master?" Sao Feng asks Gale. CLUNK!  
"My master?" Gale confirms, looking less confident than he should. CLUNK!  
One by one the pirates in the room forget their conflicts, turn away from each other and begin to drop to their knees. Will and Barbossa are released; the latter dropping down instantly, whilst Will maintains his bemused expression. CLUNK! Elizabeth shares his sentiments it seems, and the two exchange a rare look of humour across the cave. CLUNK! It grows nearer. CLUNK! A rasping breath can be heard from the cave's entrance. CLUNK! The shadowy figure of a large, old pirate begins to appear there, dressed as a fine captain should be. He is all in black, even his eye patch and his beard, though that is shot through with wiry grey strands. The Captain surveys the scene with his one good, menacing eye, eventually noticing that both Will and Elizabeth are still standing.  
"Who is it?" Will whispers to Gibbs below him.  
"Bloody 'ell. How can you not know that? He is the first and greatest pirate ever to sail the Seven Seas," hisses Gibbs in a frightened voice. "He is Blackbeard".

Out on the ocean, the fleet of the East India Trading Company continues to slide menacingly through the ocean. It is like a shadow on the horizon. The sun seems to fall away behind the entourage of sails, flickering in the high breeze like winter thickets. At it's prow, on the grandest ship of them all, stands James Norrington. He is looking saner by the day. His hair is still long, but trimmed and swept back to expose his face a little more. His dark beard is now no more than gravelly stubble across his chin. The scar he earned fighting with Sparrow and Turner in Davy Jones' Locker has healed into a menacing pink through his left eyebrow to just below his eye. His blue and gold navy coat has been thoroughly cleaned, though he still wears it open in quite a roguish fashion. A fearsome opponent he has become. A true pirate hunter.   
From behind him emerge Lieutenant's Groves and Gillette, who still appear slightly nervous in the presence of their commander, but less so. In the distance behind them, the dark shapes of Davy Jones' barnacled crew can be seen working the British soldiers hard with the Cat o' nine tails. Several screams can be heard. And Norrington actually winces at them. He glances over his shoulder and sees his approaching subordinates. They greet each other formally.  
"Sir," says Gillette, "the _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_ have been spotted off the Isle of Pefkii, otherwise known as Shipwreck's Cove, along with a host of other notorious pirate ships".  
"I'm well aware of that, Gillette," Norrington snaps. "But we cannot simply go blundering in with our entire fleet in the hope of destroying a meagre six pirate vessels. We must wait until their entire fleet is formed and then we will crush them all at once".  
Groves stammers, "But without the Kraken, sir -"  
"Irrelevant," Norrington answers. "Pirate kind cannot stand against us. My agents are as we speak advancing on Shipwreck's Cove to ensure our victory".  
"You mean mister Van Hoffryn?" Gillette queries.  
Norrington smiles, "Amongst others".  
"But the dark ship, the one that freed Turner from The Locker has been sighted there also," Groves says.  
"Really?" Norrington is impressed. "The Dark Ship with power over even Davy Jones. RABENS!" The muscular, hideous, barnacled, sea-phantom with the head of a blowfish appears instantly. "What is the Dark Ship, mister Rabens?"  
The sinister being looks a little disturbed by the question but answers anyway in brutish tones, salt water bubbling from his mouth. "The 'First Vessel'. The first ever pirate ship captained by the first ever pirate, Blackbeard. No one knows how old it is, but it's older than the _Dutchman_, I can tell you that. Legend has it that Blackbeard's immortality is due to the Piece of Eight he keeps with him at all times, because that contains the largest part of the Goddess Calypso. He has spent years and years sailing the seas, recruiting only the very best pirates to his crew, always waiting for the day when the Brethren could be summoned, Calypso freed and his curse of immortality lifted. It is said that Blackbeard's greatest wish is to be allowed to die".  
Norrington does not seem particularly fazed by this. "Well, maybe we'll grant his wish".   
Suddenly there is a cry from the stern of the ship. Another ship has been sighted, a pirate vessel, heading in the direction the East India Company have just come from. It is the _Esmerelda_, trying to return back to the island where they still believe their Piece Of Eight to be being held safely. Norrington orders his ship to pursue and get in range of the guns. A boarding party is prepared, but soon Rabens and the rest of the Sea-Phantoms disappear, and the screams from the deck of the _Esmerelda_ fill the air."


End file.
